Mil Razones Para Seguirte Queriendo
by Isabel Uchiha
Summary: Continuación de mil razones para no amarte. Sasuke y Sakura empiezan una nueva etapa de su vida, la universidad. Pero, que nuevos acontecimientos los esperarán en ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Mil Razones Para Seguirte Queriendo**

**Gracias a todos los comentarios, especialmente a marylu kuchiku 13 por haberme hecho el comentario de hacer una segunda temporada o mejor dicho la continuación de Mil Razones Para No Amarte; además de animarme a hacerlo. Aquí les dejo el prólogo. No se sí quieran el fic más rosa aún teniendo en cuenta lo rosa que era la primera temporada o con un poco más de problemillas entre ellos; aunque claro, Karin ya no aparecerá me niego. XD bueno sin más los dejo con el prólogo**

-Que no Sasuke.-decía una joven con los brazos cruzados.

-Sólo respóndeme lo que te acabo de preguntar. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-dejo él nombrado sentado en la silla de la cocina, viendo fijamente a su linda novia.

-Pues nada pero…, no se me hace correcto.-decía todavía caminando en círculos en la enorme habitación.

-Yo no lo veo como algo incorrecto. Míralo de esta forma, así nuestros gastos se reducirían de muchas maneras, todo a la mitad; aunque claro esta, que las colegiaturas están exentas a ello.-decía igual de tranquilo.

-No es eso Sasuke, la verdad eso me gustaría mucho, pero…-dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-Ya, no quieres vivir en el mismo departamento que yo. Ya me lo haz dicho 10 veces en estas dos horas.-dijo suspirando.-A ver Sakura, te lo vuelvo a explicar; no tiene nada de malo, eres mi novia, vamos a ir a la misma universidad; pero diferentes facultades además de que nos tendremos que mudar. Acabamos de ver los horarios y solo nos veríamos en las noches. Y sería así hasta el fin de semana; es demasiado tiempo estando lejos de ti. Además, sólo llegaríamos a dormir o tal vez a comer pero alguno de los dos estaría en clase y no nos veríamos.-

-Ya lo sé, y créeme que me encantaría volver a este último año donde podía estar todo el tiempo contigo. Pero no creo que a nuestros padres les agrade la idea; ya sabes como son, pueden mal interpretar la intensión.-dijo dejando de caminar.

-Y que deben mal interpretar que no hayamos hecho ya.-dijo riéndose.

-¡Sasuke!-dijo acercándose a él para empujarlo.

El joven tomo las muñecas de la peli rosa para evitar que lo tocara mientras sonreía divertido. Se puso de pie mientras ponía ambas muñecas de la joven un una mano y con su mano libre le acariciaba la mejilla haciendo se que sonrojara. A Sasuke se le estaba haciendo costumbre dejarla callada de esa manera cuando intentaba pensar algo para intentar convencerla; ya le había propuesto el que vivieran juntos, exactamente dos días después de que ambos recibieron recibieran su carta de aceptación de Todaī. Como le había estado diciendo desde hace tres semanas, tenían que mudarse y que mejor que hacerlo juntos como una pareja normal. Pero le era imposible el convencerla para que aceptara.

-De acuerdo, no seguiré insistiendo sobre ese tema, olvida que te lo pregunte.-dijo soltándola para caminar a la sala.

-Sasuke.-dijo Sakura siguiéndolo.-Espera.-lo tomo del brazo.-¿Estas molesto?-

-No.-dijo serio.-Sólo quiero ver la televisión.-dijo siguiendo caminando.

Sakura se sentía algo mal, no es que no quisiera vivir junto al amor de su vida, a la persona que más quería en el mundo. Pero, se sentía algo extraña, parecería que fueran una pareja más formal de lo que ya eran, como si fueran recién casados; en vez de universitarios. Sabía que aquello le hacía mucha ilusión a su lindo y necio novio; internamente se lo está a planteando mil y un veces, veía los pros y los contras de aquello. Pero más que nada le daba un poco de miedo el que dirían sus suegros y sus padres si les planteaban aquella posibilidad. Suspiro pesadamente, dejaría eso a manos del destino, camino y vio a su novio bastante aburrido cambiando los canales. Se acerco a él y para poder obtener toda su atención se sentó en su regazo. Sasuke la tomo por la cintura por reflejo y la volteo a ver a los ojos. Verde y negro se dieron el lujo de tener una conversación en silencio dando a entender muchos sentimientos que no querían explicar hablando. Sakura sonrió y depósito sus labios en los de él simplemente haciendo que se tocarán. Era un beso inocente como el primero que se habían dado, el primero de muchos. Se alejó de él para poder mirar su cara y aprecio un casi invisible sonrojo en aquella masculina cara.

-Esta bien Sasuke, tu ganas les plantearemos esa idea a nuestros padres a ver que opinan de ello.-dijo dejando el regazo de su novio para sentarse a su lado.

-¿Sakura, lo dices enserio?-dijo volteándola a ver.

-Pues sí, a ver que sucede.-dijo viendo el televisor.

Sasuke tomo el mentón de ella para que lo volteara a ver y apreciara la enorme sonrisa de felicidad que aparecía en sus labios. Volvió a cortar la distancia entre ambos para besarla con más pasión que antes. Atrapo el pequeño, suave y dulce labio inferior de ella entré sus labios para masajearlo con los suyos . Ella correspondió gustosa y ella hizo lo mismo con el labio superior se él. Se separaron al saber que debían obtener oxígeno cosa que no les agrado en absoluto. La atrajo hacia él por la cintura hizo que se apoyará en su pecho.

-Vas a ver que no pondrán objeción. Al fin y al cabo tu padre ya medio me soporta. Y por mi familia bueno, ellos te adoran-dijo besando su cabellera.

-Eso espero. Pero recuerda algo.- dijo haciendo círculos en la camiseta del joven.

-A ver dime.-

-Recuerda que te amo.-


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

-Dios. Estoy muerta.-dijo Sakura cayendo rendida a uno de los sillones que estaba arrumbado.

-Ya se yo igual pero hay que seguirle si no nunca vamos a acabar de arreglar el departamento.-dijo Sasuke cargando aún unas cajas.

-Oye simplemente unos segundos. Te recuerdo que fue tu idea venirte una semana antes de que empiece el ciclo escolar. Voy por algo de beber; ¿Quieres algo?-dijo sonriendo como niña pequeña.

-…-sonrió de forma pervertida.-Quiero algo pero no creo que me quieras cumplir el capricho.-dijo moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo.

-¡Sasuke!-grito antes de salir del departamento mientras cerraba la puerta.

Sasuke se carcajeo cuando escucho que la puerta cerrarse. Le estaba tomando costumbre a sacar su lado pervertido cuando ella hacia una pregunta que ameritaba a ello. Dejo las cajas que tenía en la que se había decidido que sería su habitación y empezó a acomodar toda aquella pequeña estancia. Acomodo la base de la cama, y con algo de esfuerzo movió el colchón que tenía apoyado en una pared. Después de ello le puso las sábanas, almohadas y edredón para acostarse, merecía un buen descanso. Había conducido por mucho tiempo además de que su hermano solo le ayudo a llevar y bajar las cosa para luego irse a ver a Konan, dejando a ambos jóvenes solos para subir sus cosas hasta el tercer piso donde se ubicaba su espacioso departamento. Se acomodó más en la cama y se dispuso a dormir.

...

Sakura estaba caminando por la universidad, no encontraba una máquina expendedora así que había intentaba encontrar alguna de las cafeterías del campus aunque no estaba teniendo éxito. Se sentó en una de las bancas que había por ahí y se sentó; enserio estaba agotada, ni cuando se había tenido que mudar el año pasado se había cansado así. Tomo su celular para consultar la hora; las cinco de la tarde. Era demasiado tiempo estando fuera del departamento así que decidió que ella y Sasuke luego bajarán a ver que lograrían encontrar. Llego a su edificio, subió y entro en el departamento.

-Sasuke, ya volví.-dijo alzando un poco la voz para que el pudiera responder.-¿Sasuke?-le sorprendió no recibir respuesta alguna.

Siguió nombrándolo mientras lo buscaba por el departamento, no creía que hubiera salido. Abrió la puerta del baño, en la cocina, sala y comedor, el pequeño cuarto que usarían de estudio, el cuarto de lavandería, su habitación, al no encontrarlo en ninguna de esas habitaciones solo le quedaba una habitación. Cuidadosamente abrió la puerta de la supuesta habitación de Sasuke y sonrió al verlo dormido encima de su cama. Parecía un ángel así todo tranquilo sin sus ocurrencias locas. Se acerco al borde de la cama y se sentó mientras admiraba la belleza que irradiaba su apuesto novio. Decidió empezar a acariciarle el cabello, le fascinaba lo suave que era.

-Mej.-Sasuke hizo una mueca y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

Sakura se empezó a reír así que se subió a la cama para inclinarse y empezar a besarle la mejilla, el lóbulo de la oreja, la punta de la nariz y la comisura de los labios. Sasuke al ser sorprendido dormido por ello, empezaba a despertarse pero hacia muecas ya que todavía se sentía cansado. Sakura sonreía y prosiguió a morderle el lóbulo suavemente haciendo que el azabache abriera los ojos. La peli rosa se hinco en la cama para dejar que él se diera la vuelta para que tuvieran contacto visual.

-¿Sakura? ¿Hace cuanto llegaste?-dijo con voz apagada.

-Hace como diez minutos. Oye tengo hambre vamos por algo de comer; ¿si?-dijo dando pequeños saltitos.-

-Amor, tengo sueño. ¿No te esperas media hora más?-dijo sentándose en la cama.

-No vamos así le seguimos para terminar más rápido de arreglar el depa. Además así nos distraemos un rato.-dijo sonriendo.

-Hmp. De acuerdo.-dijo moviéndose para pide bajar los pies de la cama.-Pero antes quiero algo.-

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo curiosa.

Sasuke la tomo de la cintura para atraerla hacia él y con cuidado la empujo par que cayera a la cama mientas se apoyaba en su brazo libre para acercarse a ella. Sakura estaba totalmente sonrojada, la mirada de su novio era divertida y misteriosa lo cual no tenía idea de que iba a hacer en el momento. Cerro los ojos para no sentiré indefensa por esa mirada mientras se quedaba quieta. Sasuke veía divertido a su novia, oculto su cara en el cuello se ella mientras respiraba pausadamente para causarle algo de cosquillas.

-Ya Sasuke párale. Enserio tengo hambre.-dijo riendo.- A ver, dime que es lo que quieres.-dijo abrazándolo por el cuello cuando se alejó de su cuello.

-¿Qué crees que quiero?-dijo divertido.

-Te conozco por eso te lo pregunto.-dijo jugando con el segundo botón de su camisa.

-No. Te equivocaste.-dijo rozando ambas narices.-Dame un beso.-

-No me asustes.-dijo sonriendo.-Me molesta que a veces no se qué estas pensando y lo que quieres. Ven acá.-

Sakura volvió a rodear su cuello para que no se alejara mientras lo jalaba un poco para que sus labios entreabiertos fueran cubiertos con los del otro. Lentamente como siempre movían sus lenguas y labios en una sincronía perfecta como sí estuvieran bailando. Sus besos para ambos cada vez eran más adictivos por lo que siempre gruñían cuando el aire pedía un poco de atención. El joven se puso de pie ya que sabía que tener a su linda novia así en su cama tan indefensa así de sonrojada era una total tentación para él.

-Vente vamos a comer.-dijo ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Y así los dos empezaron a caminar por el departamento lleno de cajas y cosas desparramadas para huir un rato de todo ese desastre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2 **

Salieron del departamento y cerraron la puerta con llave. Se tomaron de las manos y siguieron caminando para bajar las escaleras del edificio. Al salir del edificio ninguno de los dos sabía hacia donde ir, sabían que ya había varias cafeterías abiertas pero no idea de donde se localizaban. Se quedaron parados en el portón hasta que decidieron irse hacia la derecha, al fin y al cabo así perdían tiempo y exploraban el campus. Siguieron caminando por ahí mientras hablaban de varias trivialidades mientras se reían.

-Amor. Mira ahí esta una cafetería vamos.-dijo Sakura jalándolo para que lo siguiera.

-Hey tranquila, la cafetería no irá a ningún lado.-dijo jalándola hacia él.

-No.-dijo haciendo pucheros.-Muero de hambre.-

-A ver amor, espérate.-dijo abrazándola para que dejara de moverse.

Sakura se removía entre el abrazo enserio tenía hambre por lo que quería llegar rápidamente a la cafetería y aunque fuera un emparedado. Pero Sasuke no la dejaba irse, se estaba divirtiendo bastante, le encantaba los hermosos pucheros que ella hacia lo que hacia que él sacara su lado juguetón. Sasuke la tomo de la barbilla y la beso para que pensara en otra cosa que no fuera comer. Sakura se dejo llevar por aquella acción removiéndose un poco para poder liberar sus brazos y colocarlos alrededor del cuello masculino. Sasuke la apretó más hacia él para sentirla más cerca de lo que era posible, bajo las manos hacia su cintura mientras sonreía al sentir que ella le acariciaba las mejillas.

-¿Ya más tranquila?-dijo al separarse.

-Eres un grosero.-dijo sacándole la lengua.

-No es cierto. Solamente era para que dejadas de actuar como una chiquilla.-dijo dándole un beso rápido.-Vente vamos por un emparedado.-dijo guiñandole un ojo.

-Odio que sepas que es lo que se me antoja comer.-

Los dos al entrar a la cafetería se dirigieron al mostrador donde había una señora de edad avanzada que amablemente y con una sonrisa atendía a todos los jóvenes que estaban en el establecimiento. Cuando fue su turno ella amablemente les dijo que era lo que les podían ofrecer aquel día. Ambos jóvenes pidieron su emparedado, uno de atún otro de pollo. Cuando les entregaron su pedido, Sasuke saco uno de los billetes que traía suelto en el bolsillo del pantalón y pago para luego irse a sentar a una de las pocas mesas que seguían disponibles. Empezaron a comer mientras cada uno seguía en su mundo pero Sasuke como se le estaba haciendo costumbre rompió el silencio.

-Amor, dime. ¿Cuándo debes de ir por tu uniforme?-le dijo curioso.

-Pues según me dijo el director de la facultad. Tengo que ir dentro de dos días para que me den igual mi horario. ¿Por qué tu pregunta?-

-No para nada. Solamente por curiosidad.-

-Amor.-dijo Sakura viéndolo seriamente.-Sabemos muy bien que no preguntas nada por simple curiosidad. ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Enserio solo era curiosidad. Pensé que era el día de hoy acabo de ver a varios vestidos de blanco con su bata y varios libros en las manos.-dijo apuntando a la ventana que tenían cerca.

Sakura volteo a ver hacia donde su novio apuntaba y efectivamente. Había unos jóvenes vestidos totalmente de blanco con la bata de laboratorio con el escudo de la universidad. Sonrió al imaginarse que dentro de poco ella también se vería así. Le dio una mordida a su emparedado y dejo de mirar hacia la ventana.

-Tal vez sean de unos cuantos semestres más arriba.-dijo cuando trago lo que tenía en la boca.-Hay algunos semestres en los que empezaríamos de dos a cuarto semanas antes que las demás facultades.-

-Curioso.-dijo Sasuke terminando su comida.-Bueno, ya deberíamos volver al departamento. Se está haciendo tarde y debemos por lo menos colocar tu cama para poder dormir cómodos.-dijo poniéndose de pie.-Ya así mañana continuaremos.-

-Tienes razón.-dijo metiéndose su último pedazo de comida mientras se ponía igualmente de pie.

Salieron de la cafetería para regresar por donde habían llegado. Estaban caminando uno al lado del otro hablar de como querían acomodar el departamento, había varios puntos en los que estaban en desacuerdo pero los arreglaban rápidamente. Sasuke la abrazo por la cintura haciendo que les costará un poco caminar ya que la tenía pegada a su cuerpo, así que Sakura como pudo también lo abrazo rodeándolo por completo con sus brazos; lo cual le dio una idea a Sasuke. Al tenerla así en un rápido movimiento la elevo del suelo haciendo que ella pegada un pequeño grito para luego cargarla en brazos. Algunas personas los había volteado a ver de forma rara por aquel grito que había pegado la joven, luego sonreían y seguían con su camino. Sakura empezó a reírse mientras le daba repetidos y largos besos en la mejilla al joven.

-Saku. Deja de hacer eso.-dijo con la voz algo ronca.

-¿Por qué he de hacerlo? Me estoy divirtiendo mucho haciéndolo.-dijo besando su oreja.

-Sakura. Luego me dices que soy yo él que te provoco y te pongo nerviosa.-dijo volteando el rostro para darle un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios.

Cortaron el beso para seguir caminando al departamento. Al llegar al portón del edificio bajo a su novia y así los dos empezaron a subir las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Abrieron la puerta y ambos fueron a la habitación en donde dormiría la joven y empezaron a acomodar un poco aquel cuarto. Entre ambos pusieron la cama un pequeño armario y las mesitas de noche. Al tener aquello listo. Salieron y empezaron cada uno a acomodar lo que se le antojaba. Sakura prefirió acomodar un poco la cocina mientras que Sasuke acomodaba la sala. Ya entrada la noche ambos estaban exhaustos por lo que estaban sentados en la sala mientras intentaban no quedarse dormidos.

-¿Amor en que piensas?-dijo Sasuke acariciando el antebrazo de ella.

-En como fue cuando le dijimos a nuestros padres que queríamos vivir juntos.-

-Fue todo un caos. Tu padre casi me asesina por aquella idea.-

-Por lo menos podemos agradecer de que estaban ambas familias y tus padres nos ayudaron a convencer a los míos.-dijo apoyando su cabeza en aquel bien formado pecho.

-Si, les debo una enorme a mis padres. Recuérdame agradecerles de verdad.-dijo abrazándola.

-Claro que si.-dijo acomodandose mejor en aquellos brazos mientras Morfeo los llamaba a sus dominios.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

-No. ¡Sobre mi cadáver! Me niego a que hagan eso.-decía Kakashi histérico.

-Kakashi cálmate. No tiene nada de malo.-decía su mujer.

-¡¿Qué no tiene nada de malo?! Mi pequeña se quiere ir a vivir a un departamento con este sujeto.-dijo apuntando amenazadoramente al joven que lo veía con una ceja alzada.-No lo apruebo en lo absoluto.-

-¿Y eso que tiene? Son dos jóvenes muy maduros para su edad, responsables, se quieren y se respetan lo suficiente como para poder vivir juntos.-decía intentando convencerla.

-Mujer. Eso no está bien. Están muy jóvenes para vivir juntos.-

-Señor Haruno.-dijo Fugaku por primera vez que habían llegado a la casa del nombrado.-No estoy de acuerdo con usted sobre ello. Además véalo de esta forma. Así no tendría el pendiente de que su hija este sola, por lo que he escuchado ninguno de los amigos de ambos decidieron acreditar para aquella universidad. Así sabrá que no estaría nunca sola, no estará al pendiente de eso, que si sale, si esta enferma, hay mucha cosas a favor. Enserio piénsalo.-dijo soñando razonable.

-Mi marido tiene razón, además son muy responsables; son maduros y entre los dos se pueden cuidar sin que ninguno de los cuatro nos preocupemos.-

-No, no me importa cuanto me digan que favorece a todos. No voy a dejar que mi pequeña viva con él.-

Sakura estaba a punto de montar en cólera, le estaba haciendo un espectáculo simplemente por solo la sugerencia de que ella y Sasuke se fueran a vivir juntos en un departamento en la universidad. Ella sabía que su padre montaría ese tipo de espectáculos ya que apenas y soportaba más la relación. Además en ese tiempo que habían tenido de vacaciones no había día en que no habían estado juntos. Afortunadamente los señores Uchiha estaban a favor de la decisión que ella y Sasuke habían tomado; y aquello los ayudaba un poco para convencer a su padre.

-Papá, sinceramente no le veo nada de malo. Los padres de Sasuke están de acuerdo y han visto más puntos a favor de los que yo he visto.-

-No. Me niego.-dijo Kakashi dando su voto definitivo.

-Señor Haruno. No pido que todavía nos de su decisión por el momento.-dijo Sasuke hablando por primera vez desde que habían empezado a hablar del tema.-Simplemente queremos que lo piense, medite y luego tome la decisión. Todavía hay tiempo, falta un mes para que ambos entremos a la universidad. Solamente queríamos que supiera lo que habíamos estado pensando ambos para facilitar muchas cosas.-

-Lo pensaré pero, no les prometo nada.-dijo poniéndose de pie.-Si me permiten, ahorita regreso.-dijo saliendo de la sala.

Las otras cinco personas presentes vieron como aquel hombre desaparecía por el umbral de aquella habitación y después de ello sintieron que el ambiente se volvía más ameno y podían respirar más tranquilos. Ambas mujeres fueron a la cocina para preparar algo de cenar. Fugaku se fue a atender el celular para saber como iban los trabajos en la oficina, por lo que ambos jóvenes se quedaron solos en la sala.

-¿Tu qué crees que suceda amor?-dijo Sakura tomando la mano de su novio.

-La verdad, no tengo idea. Parece que Kakashi esta bastante necio con que sería mejor que estuvieras viviendo sola. Tenemos tres votos a favor, pero si quiero que tu padre nos de su consentimiento.-dijo apretando aquella pequeña mano que tenía entre la suya.

-Mi padre es bastante necio, será muy difícil que cambie de opinión.-dijo con la cabeza baja.

-Hey amor.-dijo alzándole la cara con su mano libre.-No importa lo que se decida. Aunque no lleguemos a compartir departamento, nos podríamos ver los fines de semana y entre semana hablarnos por teléfono. Como ya te había dicho, me encantaría poder compartir el departamento pero si no es posible no importa.-dijo sonriendo.

-Pero tu estabas más ilusionado que yo con aquello idea.-

-Si pero si no se puede no hay nada que podamos hacer si alguno de nuestros padres se opone.-dijo uniendo sus frentes.-Lo importante es que lo intentamos.-

-Te amo.-dijo sonriendo.

-Y yo a ti.-dijo regresándole la sonrisa.

Se dieron un rápido beso antes de que él la abrazara mientras ella se acomodaba en su pecho. Sasuke con el pulgar acariciaba el brazo de ella mientras un agradable silencio reinaba entre los dos. Estaban muy cómodos así en su pequeño mundo donde sólo ellos dos existían. Su pequeño mundo fue interrumpido cuando Mikoto les aviso que ya estaba la cena lista. Ambos se separaron para ponerse de pie y fueron a la cocina.

Los dos esperaron a que sus madres llamarán a sus respectivos maridos para que también los acompañarán a cenar; ellos se sentaron a la mesa mientras entrelazaban sus manos. Sus padres llegaron sentándose ambos hombres en las cabeceras y ambas mujeres en las sillas que seguían desocupadas. Aquella cena fue muy callada y muy tranquila; el silencio era simplemente interrumpido para que se pasarán los platillos que se habían preparado además de que se escuchaban el sonido de los cubiertos al chocar con los platos. La cena acabo igual que como había empezado; las tres mujeres se pusieron de pie y empezaron a recoger la mesa. Los hombres siguieron sentados mientras cada uno seguía en un pequeño mundo.

-Sasuke.-dijo Kakashi en un tono serio.

-Dígame, señor Haruno.- respondió tranquilamente.

-Si tomara la decisión de que mi hija viviera contigo en el mismo departamento. ¿Qué me asegura de que estará segura?-

-Como ya se lo he repetido varias veces. Amo a su hija y sería incapaz de dejar que algo le pasará. No habría ningún problema en ello, siempre estaría al pendiente de lo que necesite.-contesto monótonamente.

-¿No crees que son demasiado jóvenes como para irse a vivir a un departamento solos?-

-No lo creo señor. Los dos somos consientes de lo que hacemos y lo hacemos sin perjudicar al otro. Como le comenté hace poco a Sakura. Les planteamos la idea más aceptamos la decisión que ustedes tomen; la intención es lo que cuenta.-dijo colocando ambas manos entrelazadas en la mesa.

-De acuerdo.-dijo pensativo.-¡Sakura ven por favor!-

-¿Qué ocurre papá?-dijo entrando unos segundos después de que la nombrará.

-¿Estás totalmente segura de que quieres vivir junto con tu novio?-

-Pues sí. Me sentiría cómoda sabiendo que no vivo sola y cualquier cosa se que esta cerca. Nos cuidaríamos mutuamente y así ninguno de ustedes tendría el pendiente de nosotros. Pero si tu te rehusas, bueno, por lo menos les planteamos nuestra idea.-dijo levantando los hombros.

-De acuerdo. ¿Enserio crees que esta bien que los dejemos Fugaku?-

-Como te comente hace poco. Se me hace una estupenda idea; son lo suficientemente responsables y si hacen las cosas están totalmente consientes de las consecuencias que implican.-dijo monótonamente.-Ademas confió que mi hijo cuidara perfectamente de ella como se que ella lo hará con él.-

-Esta bien. Les doy mi consentimiento de vivir juntos.-dijo rendido.-Eso si Uchiha, te encargo mucho a mi pequeña flor, no dejes que nada le ocurra.-

-No se preocupe señor Haruno. Así será.-dijo el joven sonriendo triunfante.

-Papá muchas gracias.-dijo ella abrazando a su padre mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Kakashi, no debes de preocuparte saben lo que hacen.-dijo Fugaku mientras se colocaba a un lado de su hijo.

-Esperemos.-dijo mientras ambos adultos estrechaban las manos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

-Sasuke vamos. Llegaremos tarde a clases.-dijo Sakura empujando suavemente a su novio.

-Sakura.-dijo poniéndose se pie.-Déjame mujer, faltan cuarenta minutos para que lleguemos. Me baño en cinco minutos y en veinte estamos en tu edificio y en diez en el que llego al mío; tranquilízate.-dijo tomando sus cosas para irse al baño.

-Pero yo quería desayunar.-dijo con reproche.

-Pues desayuna, nadie te lo impide.-dijo entrando al baño.

Sasuke rápidamente se desvistió para darse una ducha rápida. Le costaba despertarse demasiado temprano y eso era de siete a diez de la mañana; aún estando entre semana. Para apurarse y poder despertar completamente se ducho con el agua fría, el primer golpe del chorro lo despertó al instante por lo que tomo el gel para el cabello y el jabón para rápidamente aseare. Salió se secó con la toalla que había en su baño y se cambió por una muda de ropa casual que consistía en un par de pantalones de mezcilla una camiseta blanca que se le pegaba a su torso con una chaqueta de cuero y unos zapatos negros. Se cepilló el cabello rápidamente ya que de todos modos siempre le quedaba alborotado. Se cepilló los dientes rápidamente y salió campantemente de su habitación mientras se colgaba su mochila al hombro. Olió un poco de tocino y huevos en el aire lo cual le provoco hambre pero decidió aguantarse ya que se había despertado tarde. Vio que Sakura dejaba en un plato lo que había sobrado y le dedicó una linda sonrisa.

-Vamos amor.-dijo Sauske tomando también la mochila de Sakura para luego tomarla de la mano.

-Ahora si andas muy apurado.-dijo haciendo un puchero.-Eso no es justo.-

-Ya no te enojes, al fin y al cabo vas a llegar a tiempo.-dijo besando su frente.-No te enfades. Te adoro.-

-Te quiero.-dijo besando su mejilla.

Salieron todavía tomados de la mano y fueron cruzando todo el campus de la misma forma mientras hablaban un poco de lo que normalmente hacían, ambos estaban completamente felices de empezar esa etapa de su vida junto a la persona a que amaban. Vieron que no eran los únicos a los que se les hacia tarde ya que varios corrían para irse a clases, algunos salían de las cafeterías para hacer lo mismo. Al llegar al edificio donde estaba la facultad de ciencias de la salud se detuvieron.

-Te veo en la tarde-noche.- dijo él mientras le soltaba la mano y le pasaba su mochila para seguir su camino.

-Sasuke espérate.-dijo tomando rápidamente su muñeca antes de que se marchara.-Mucha suerte con tus clases, te amo.- y rápidamente le dio un beso en la comisura del labio.-

-Tu igual.-le dio una enorme sonrisa y siguió su camino.

Sakura muy emocionada entro al edificio mientras sacaba de su bolsillo del pantalón su horario para buscar el salón donde se tomaría la primera clase. Como toda nueva estudiante estaba algo perdida por lo que volteaba a ver todos los letreros de los salones para tratar de identificar el adecuado. Iba tan concentrada en ello que no se dio cuenta que alguien iba igual de distraído que ella hasta que ambos chocaron haciendo que los dos dieran unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

-Disculpa, no sabía donde iba.-dijo ella sobándose la nariz.

-No hay cuidado. Yo igual.-dijo el tocandose la barbilla.-¿Qué salón es el que buscas?-

-Buscaba el salón 0125.-dijo leyendo de nuevo su horario.

-Vamos al mismo. Ven, creo que es hasta el fondo del pasillo.-dijo sonriéndole.

-Eso es estupendo. Por cierto me llamo Sakura. ¿Y tú?- dijo empezando a caminar a su lado.

-Sasori.-dijo mientras ambos seguían por aquel pasillo.

...

Sasuke seguía caminando a paso tranquilo por el campus, estaba bastante aburrido mientras intentaba encontrar su edificio que según el tenía entendido era el que estaba después del gimnasio. Paso por aquel edificio y efectivamente encontró el edificio de diseño y arquitectura. Tomo más fuerte su mochila y respiro, esperaba no ser tan acosado como en todos sus años de educación básica. Bueno, de todos modos no podría hacer nada. Entro al edificio y rápidamente único donde era su aula, entro y vio que no había tanta gente en el, se le hacía raro ya que normalmente se suponía que al principio eran por lo menos unos 30 personas por aula. No le importó mucho así que se sentó en una de las bancas y apoyo la mejilla en su mano y espero aburrido a que llegara el profesor.

-Hey, ¿qué ocurre con ese ánimo?-dijo alguien sentándose a su lado.

-Hmp.-dijo volteando a ver al sujeto.

Era alto de cabellera rubia larga, ojos azules; por algo le recordaba a su molesto amigo Naruto. Le sonrió y era una manera algo forzada, Sasuke no le hizo caso, alzo los hombro y volvió a su misma posición. Aquel sujeto soltó una carcajada y se escucho como aventó su mochila y se sentaba en el asiento de alado.

-Hey ¿cuál es tu nombre?-dijo intentando haciendo conversación.

-Hmp.-

-Oye no seas tan frío. Sólo es conversación.-

-Hmp, soy Sasuke.-dijo sin voltearlo a ver.-¿Y tú?-

-Soy Deidara. Un gusto en conocerte.-

-Como sea.-dijo volviendo a alzar los hombros.

-¿Por qué tan amargado? Déjame adivinar, dejaste una novia o una amiga en el instituto y la extrañas.-

-No te incumbe si es eso o no.-dijo volteándolo a ver con mirada reprobatoria.

-No seas tan amargado. Sólo intentó entablar una conversación. Soy nuevo.-

-No importa, olvídalo. No es un buen día.-dijo cruzando los brazos en el pupitre.

-¿Preocupado por la novia? Es lo que me imagino.-

-Algo.-

-Tranquilo, si ella te quiere como me imagino, no tienes de que preocuparte.-dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro del azabache.

-Tienes razón.-

...

-Wow, ¿enserio?-dijo Sakura asombrada.-¿Tu padre es el director de la facultad? Eso es asombroso.-

-Algo, sólo me molesta que los profesores me pasen sólo por complacer a mi padre.-

-¿Le haz pedido a tu padre que no se involucre en tu promedio?-dijo preocupada.

-Ya lo hice esta advertido, de todos modos haré una prueba con una materia que no importé lo suficiente.-

-Pues, buena suerte con ello Sasori.-dijo sonriéndole.

-Me gusta tu sonrisa, es muy alegre.-

Sakura se sonrojó mientras se daba la vuelta y ponía atención en sus cuadernos que estaban apilados en el pupitre. Seguía poniéndose nerviosa con cualquier comentario que le hacían de esa forma, no se acostumbraba aún contando con los dobles sentidos que a veces Sasuke le hacía continuamente. Siguió pensando en varias cosas mientras escogía una de las libretas para aquella clase. Después de unos cuantos minutos entro su profesor con una pinta algo maduro con algunas canas que apenas aparecían en su cabello castaño. Se sintió un poco más cómoda y espero a que él empezara a dar la clase.

-Buenos días. Soy su maestro de biología celular así que por favor les pido que guarden silencio que empezaremos a anotar los temas que el se verán en el semestre.-dijo dándose la vuelta para empezar a anotar en el pizarrón.

Sakura empezó a escribir cada uno de sus puntos con detalle y algunas anotaciones extra, con diferentes colores, tipo de letra y demás. Le estaba dando mucho empeño a empezar como era debido el primer día de su carrera. Tenía una sonrisa plasmada, estaba muy emocionada y esperaba a que llegara la noche para decirle a su lindo novio como había sido su día. Seguía escuchando al profesor muy entretenida mientras seguía diciendo algunas cosas; cuando de repente sintió que su celular vibraba, con mucho cuidado de que no la vieran lo saco y lo reviso. Sonrió al ver el mensaje de sus padres lo respondió rápidamente y lo volvió a guardar.

-¿Alguna pregunta sobre los temas que se darán en el semestre?-aviso al terminar de escribir el último tema.

-Ninguna.-se oyó al unísono.

-¿Ni hay nada que quieran aclarar?-

-Si profesor.-dijo Sasori levantando la mano.-Quisiera saber; ¿si hay algún libro o libros que se nos pudiera recomendar para tomarlo de guía.-

-Solo les puede recomendar tres de ellos que son: el Alberts, el Karp y el Jiménez. Aunque recomiendo más los primeros dos, son los más completos.-

-Muchas gracias profesor.-dijo tomando nota de lo que acababa de preguntar.

...

-Tomen asiento, soy su profesor de geometría descriptiva. Por favor tomen nota de lo que será el temario del curso para que tengan en cuenta lo que se abarcara.-dijo sacando una libreta de su maletín.

Todos los presentes sacaron sus libretas y bolígrafos para empezar a anotar lo que era puesto en el pizarrón. Sasuke estaba algo concentrado pero seguía con la mente en otro lado, estaba algo nervioso aunque era normal para quitarse la duda rápidamente saco su celular y empezó a teclear para mandarle un mensaje a sus padres y a su hermano. No había hablado con ellos en la semana que había estado en Todaī arreglando el departamento, comprando los útiles que debía tener, entre otras cosas, además de pasar todo el tiempo con Sakura. Volvió a guardar el móvil y siguió anotando.

-Oye.-escucho.

-Hmp.-dijo haciendo entender que lo escuchaba.

-Parece que impresionas sólo con tu físico a todas las mujeres que se cruzan en tu camino.-

-¿De nuevo?-dijo suspirando.-Hmp que molesto es eso.-

-No te quejes, muchos desearíamos poder tener a tantas detrás de nosotros; además tu ni te esfuerzas.-

-Si quieres te las paso.-dijo alzando los hombros.-No me interesa ninguna de ellas.-

-¿Amas tanto a tu novia?-dijo sonriendo.

-Jóvenes por favor, si no tienen interés en la clase de hoy, retírense.-dijo el profesor volteándolos a ver.

-Una disculpa profesor.-dijo Sasuke.-Continúe.-

-Hablaremos al rato, esto esta resultando bastante divertido.-le dijo Deidara dando por pausada aquella conversación.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

-Asi que tu y tu novia viven juntos.-dijo Deidara mientras cogía un pudín.-¿Que se supone que esta estudiando?-

-Medicina.-dijo Sasuke mientras cogía una gelatina.

-¿Y no te molesta?-dijo mientras los dos caminaban hacia una mesa.

-¿Por qué me ha de molestar?-dijo curioso.

-Por el simple hecho de que esta estudiando ese tipo de carrera.-dijo mientras los dos se sentaban.-Ya sabes, toda la presión, dedicación de tiempo, desveladas. ¿No será algo complicado el tiempo de calidad entre ustedes?-

-Sabremos lidiar con eso.-dijo tomando su comida.

Deidara lo vio bastante curioso, se le hacía un sujeto algo misterioso y fascinante. Ambos comieron en silencio, pero aquel rubio estaba bastante alerta viendo como aquel pelinegro tenía un imán para todas la mujeres que estaban a un perímetro considerable de él; no había ni una que no lo volteara a ver, aunque fuera de reojo y se cuchicheaban entre ellas.

…

Sakura se encontraba en la biblioteca; ya que como era de suponerse, les daban lo temas por adelantado para que los estudiarán, estuvieran algo enterados de ellos así podrían comprender más sencillo todo ello. Tenía varios libros alrededor suyo, además de su libreta plumas y demás. Estaba dando todo su empeño para que le fuera muy bien en el semestre. Estaba muy concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se sentaba a su lado e igualmente empezaba a trabajar.

-Sakura.-nombraron haciendo que se sorprendiera.

-¿Quien…? A Sasori eres tu.-dijo sonriéndole.

-Woow enserio tomas muy enserio eso del estudio. Me impresionas.-dijo en broma.

-Algo, me gusta ponerle bastante empeño al estudio. Y más ahora que es por mi carrera profesional.-

-Me agrada esa actitud.-

-Si.-dijo sintiendo como su celular comenzaba a vibrar.-Discúlpame.-dijo sacándolo viendo que era un mensaje de su apuesto novio.

Abrió el mensaje y mientras lo leía empezó a sonreír y sonrojarse. Aquel mensaje era sumamente lindo así que rápidamente le mando una respuesta del mismo modo y lo guardo para seguir trabajando. Sasori la había visto todo aquel tiempo y le encantó aquella sonrisa que no tenía idea de a quien era dedicada pero, le gustaría que algún día alguien le dedicará ese tipo de sonrisa.

-¿Tu familia?-dijo curioso por saber el motivo de aquel gesto.

-No.-dijo tranquila.-Era de mi novio.-

-Vaya, eso no me lo habías comentado.-dijo sorprendido.-¿Estudia aquí?-

-Si, esta en la facultad de arquitectura.-

-Interesante.-dijo sorprendido.-¿Crees que su relación funcione? Digo, estudiando diferente carreras, debe de ser algo complicado.-

-No lo creo, sabemos que esto haría que se volviera algo complicado, pero sabemos sobrellevarlo.-

-De acuerdo. Cada uno con sus decisiones.-

A ella se le hizo sumamente raro aquella actitud, así que decidió no darle mucha importancia. Sintió que su estómago empezaba a pedir algo de comida, así que cerro todos los libros que tenía a un lado, los puso en una pila para que luego los acomodarán, guardo sus útiles y le dijo a su acompañante que iría por algo de comer. Él le dijo que la acompañaría ya que igualmente tenía algo de hambre, así que imito a la peli rosa y ambos salieron de la biblioteca.

Estuvieron caminando un rato hasta llegar a la cafetería principal, se sabía que esa era una de las mejores en el campus y más por la comida que servían. Entraron y Sakura sintió algunas miradas alrededor suyo e igualmente de Sasori; decidió no tomarle importancia, pero diviso una cabellera negra que conocía a la perfección, así que se alejó de Sasori y fue rápidamente a encontrarse con él. Al estar a uno cuantos pasos de él, aquel joven volteo eliminando completamente al sorpresa.

-Amor.-dijo abrazándolo por el cuello mientras ponía su barbilla en aquel hombro.-No imagine que estuvieras aquí.-

-Yo digo lo mismo cielo. ¿Ya haz almorzado?-dijo curioso.

-No, ahora voy a ver que hay de comer.-dijo besándolo en la mejilla.-Oh disculpa, mucho gusto, soy Sakura.-dijo viendo al rubio que estaba con su novio.

-El gusto es mío yo soy Deidara. Sasuke, no me habías dicho que tenías una novia tan atractiva. Espero que tenga hermanas y me las presente.-dijo sonriendo.

-Hmp.-no le gustaba aquel comentario.-Lo siento, mi linda novia es hija única.-dijo haciéndose a un lado para que se sentara.

-Sakura.-dijo alguien haciendo que el pelinegro volteara a ver.-A disculpa, ¿quieres que traiga algo de comer?-

Sasuke vio a aquel sujeto con el ceño fruncido mientras lo examinaba a detalle. Era pelirrojo, color de cabello que estaba más que claro que odiaba. Ojos castaños, era bastante alto y tenía cara de niño de cinco años. No le agradaba en lo absoluto que se hablará a su novia de aquella manera tan animada, alegre y sin preocupaciones; así que le mando una mirada reprobatoria y siguió comiendo mientras veía como su novia se sentaba.

-Muchas gracias Sasori, pero no gracias. En un momento voy yo.-dijo tomándole la mano a Sauske.-Por cierto los presento, amor, él es Sasori es un compañero mío, Sasori el es Sasuke mi novio.-dijo sonriendo.

-Un gusto conocerte Sasuke.-dijo dándole la mano de forma amistosa.

-Hmp. Igualmente.-dijo tratando de no parecer tan descortés.

-Bueno, mientras tanto yo iré por algo, avísame cualquier cosa Sakura.-dijo dándose la vuelta para ir a la caja.

-Si, muchas gracias.-

Sasuke seguía viéndolo bastante molesto, había algo en él que le daba mala espina. Así que, aún con su paranoia no le diría nada a Sakura, sabiendo que eso causaría una discusión con ella que podía evitar; pero no le quitaba el hecho de que no le quitaría el ojo de encima. Los tres que estaban sentados en la mesa siguieron charlando mientas Sasuke le acercaba a Sakura un tazón con fruta que todavía no se había comido además de la mitad de un emparedado. Ella se lo agradeció bastante ya que enserio le daba mucha flojera el tener que formarse en la fila ya que veía que era bastante larga, le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento y empezó a comer gustosa.

Deidara estaba bastante sorprendido por el cambio de actitud del peli negro. Era bastante frío y algo tosco con las personas, pero al llegar su muy linda novia había cambiado por completo; era un poco más amable y sonreía constantemente. Se le estaba haciendo bastante interesante aquello y le gustaría saber que más había detrás de esa actitud tan comica y rara de su compañero.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día amor?-dijo Sasuke curioso.

-Algo interesante. La verdad es algo sumamente pesado pero no me quejo.-

-¿Demasiado que hacer?-

-Bastante diría yo. -dijo haciendo un puchero.-¿Y tu?-

-Esta interesante, pero esta tranquilo.-

-Me alegro mucho.-le dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.-Pensé que estarías en clases.-

-Se supone, pero el profesor aviso que estaba indispuesto así que aprovechamos el momento.-

-Me alegro, así tuve oportunidad de verte aunque fuera un momento.-

-Esa fue una gran ventaja.-dijo besándole la sien.

Sasori llego sentándose en frente de Sakura mientras igualmente me ofrecía algo de lo que tenia en la bandeja. Los cuatro estuvieron hablando un momento aunque Sasuke observaba bastante serio a aquel pelirrojo. Había algo en su mirada que no le agradaba, algo le hacía volverse protectivo y celoso con su novia. Además de que lo miraba intentando saber que era lo que ocultaba tras esa cara de niño bonito que fingía tener. Consulto su reloj y se puso de pie haciendo que los otros tres lo voltearán a ver.

-Deidara, en unos momentos empieza nuestra clase.-dijo tomando su bandeja ya vacía.-Vámonos.-

-Gracias por el aviso.-dijo imitándolo.-Sakura un gusto en conocerte.-

-El gusto fue mío.-dijo sonriendo.

-Cielo te veo en la noche.-dijo tomándole la cara para besarla.-Te amo, te cuidas.-

-Igualmente amor.-dijo mostrándole una sonrisa e igualmente un sonrojo por aquel acto.

Sakura vio como su apuesto novio salía bastante apresurado, se había dado cuenta de que estaba algo molesto y tenía una vaga idea de el porque de ello. Sonrió mientras igualmente negaba con la cabeza para seguir comiendo la fruta que le había robado a su novio. Sasori en cambio estaba pendiente de cada gesto y movimiento que hacia la peli rosa; sonrió al verla tan contenta aunque ello fuera por su novio, del que tenía más que claro que no le había sido de su agrado. No lo había demostrado pero aquella mirada tan penetrante que había sentido todo el momento lo había intimidado bastante.

-Oye Sakura. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo terminandose el último pedazo de comida que le quedaba.

-Seguro.-dijo volteándolo a ver.

-¿Tu novio es bastante celoso no?-

-…-

-¿Y bien?-

-Es algo que sólo algunas personas sabemos, pero no es malo, simplemente hay que llegar a conocerlo.-

-Eso me dice que hay una larga historia que conllevo a que empezaran su relación.-

-Eso es cosa de él y yo. Todo lo relacionado con nuestra relación no lo discutimos con nadie.-dijo algo molesta.

-Lo siento si te moleste, no fue mi intensión.-

-No, simplemente no vuelvas a preguntarme acerca de eso. No es de tu incumbencia.-

-Lamento el haberte molestado.-dijo tomando su bandeja.

-No hay cuidado.-dijo tomando sus cosas, para así ambos irse a tomar las próximas clases del dia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

**Lectores, una gran disculpa, me he estado trabando mucho con esta segunda parte, intento no hacerla tan repetitiva, y he tendido algunas dificultades. Espero que este capítulo sea lo que esperaban y les prometo actualizar más seguido.**

Sasuke llego primero al departamento, encendió la luz del pasillo mientras dejaba su chaqueta en el armario. Suspiro pesadamente mientras iba rápidamente a su habitación para dejar su mochila, estaba bastante cansado, tenía muchas cosas que hacer aunque su horario no fuera tan complicado. Fue a la cocina para buscar algo de comer, su pequeño desayuno de aquel día no le había caído tan bien después de conocer al compañero de su novia. No le haría ninguna escena de celos, le daría el espacio que siempre se habían tenido; aunque mantendría observando los movimientos de aquel sujeto, por sí pasaba cualquier cosa. Como le daba mucha flojera cocinar algo en ese momento saco el cereal y un poco de leche. Se sentó en el banquillo de la barra y empezó a comer de forma tranquila al fin y al cabo quería esperar a su lo da novia, aún que la hubiera visto a medio día ya la extrañaba de sobremanera.

-Sasuke.-escucho cuando término su segundo plato de cereal.

-Estoy en la cocina cielo.-dijo mientras llevaba el tazón para irlo a lavar.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido a dormir.-dijo entrando en la cocina.-¿Qué cenaste?-

-Cereal.-dijo dejando el plato en el escurridor.-¿Quieres algo?-

-No, compre algo en una máquina expendedora. Creo que es la único de la universidad, no he visto en otros lados.-dijo sonriéndole mientras lo abrazaba.

Sasuke sonrió y la abrazo mientras acurrucaba su mejilla en aquella cabeza. Se sentía mejor teniéndola a su lado. Estuvieron así un momento respirando el aroma que el otro desprendía. Fue ella la que deshizo el abrazo para ponerse de puntillas y darle un lindo y tierno pero apasionado beso a su novio. Él lo acepto gustosamente subiéndole el tono a aquella caricia. Estaban bastante cansados por lo que se separaron, se dieron las buenas noches y ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Estaban sumamente cansados por aquel primer día.

…

Amaneció, Sakura despertó como siempre bastante temprano, se baño tomándose su tiempo para poder relajarse un poco. Se había levantado casi dos horas antes de empezar las clases, lleno la bañera; no es que fuera fanática de ese tipo de baño pero quería poder quitarse la tensión que había acumulado desde la semana pasada, el cambio de residencia, compra de útiles, horario, uniforme, la habían estresado bastante. Le puso un poco de jabón aromatizante mientras se tallaba con toda la paciencia del mundo. Espero a que el agua dejara de estar caliente para envolverse en una toalla y salir de aquel pequeño cuarto. Se vistió con unos pantalones y una camisa blanca. Fue a comer un poco de fruta, un desayuno rápido antes de irse. Consulto la hora, sería mejor que despertara a Sasuke, quería que desayunara como la gente decente y solamente lo haría si lo despertaba una hora antes de que él entrara. Aún así quería pasar un poco de tiempo con su novio antes de irse a clases. Entro a la habitación que estaba al otro lado del pasillo, lo hizo cuidadosamente. Lo vio acurrucado entre las sábanas abrazando una almohada, era algo que le gustaba de él, nunca se sabía como lo encontraría dormido. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y se inclinó un poco.

-Amor.-le susurro en la oreja.

-…-se dio la vuelta acomodándose de nuevo en su lecho.

-Amor.-repitió riendo.-¿Quieres algo de desayunar?-

-…-

-Sasuke.-dijo besándolo en la mejilla.-Despiértate. Ya me tengo que ir.-

-Mejor quédate.-roncamente respondió.

-No enserio, tengo que irme. Vamos levántate,te bañas y te dejo algo de desayuno.-

-Esta bien.-dijo sentándose en su lugar.

-¿Cómo dormiste?-

-Bien.-bostezo mientras se estiraba un poco para despertarse mejor.

-Que bueno.-le dio un beso en la mejilla.-¿Qué quieres de desayunar?-

-Mmm.-se quitó las sábanas ya que sabía que si no lo hacía se iba a quedar dormido.-Lo que quieras.-

-Esta bien. Terminando me voy, tu tomate tu tiempo.-dijo poniéndose se pie.

-Sakura espérate.-la tomo del brazo.-Ven.-hizo que se sentará.

-¿Qué ocurre Sasuke?-dijo curiosa.

La abrazo y le dio un beso posesivo y tierno. Ella sonrió para correspondérselo como era debido. Abrazo su cuello jugando con su cabello mientas intentaba pegarse más a él, aunque no lo lograba por culpa de las sábanas y el edredón. Ambos soltaron un pequeño gruñido por eso, se separaron mientras se sonreían y Sasuke acariciaba su mejilla.

-Te veo en la noche.-beso su nariz.-Buena suerte. Te amo.-

-Yo también te amo.-sonrió enormemente.-Iré a hacer el desayuno. Vete bañando, no te vayas a quedar dormido.-

-No mujer, ahora me voy a bañar.-ambos se pusieron de pie.

Sakura sonrió para salir de la habitación. Su novio era todo un caso, no entendía como antes le hacía para ir al instituto, apostaba de que madre o de vez en cuando su hermano lo despertaban. Fue rápidamente a la cocina, esculco un poco en lo que se ocurría que le podía preparar.

…

Sasuke salió de su habitación todavía secándose el cabello con una pequeña toalla. Llevaba un pantalón de mezcilla y una camiseta algo holgada con una chamarra encima. Camino lentamente por el pequeño pasillo mientras olía el delicioso aroma que producía la cocina. Se sí cuenta de que su linda novia ya se había ido, eso de tener horarios con demasiada diferencia de entrada era sumamente molesto. Entro en la cocina y vio un plato con algo de huevo, tocino y un vaso de jugo. Le tenía que agradecer enormemente a su linda novia por el enorme favor que le había hecho. Comió rápidamente ya que se le estaba haciendo tarde. Salió del departamento cerrando con llave, asegurándose de que estuviera bien cerrado empezó a bajar las escaleras, fue abrazado por los hombros.

-Sasuke. ¿Igual se te esta haciendo tarde?-

-Daidara.-la seriedad lo abordo de inmediato.-¿Que haces?-

-Como a los dos se nos hizo tarde, nos acompañamos.-sonrió caminando mientas arrastraba al peli negro.

-Suéltame. Quiero llegar a tiempo.-

-¿Eres realmente antipático verdad?-siguió al Uchiha que había empezado a caminar rápidamente.

-Si soy o no un antipático realmente no sería algo de tu incumbencia.-

-Oye.-se puso enfrente del peli negro.-Tranquilízate, solamente quiero entablar una amistad.-

-No soy bueno con esas cosas.-estaba cansado de ese drama.

-Tu sólo soportarme y creo que nos podemos llevar bien.-dijo ofreciéndole la mano.-¿Qué dices?-

-De acuerdo, de todos modos, mi mejor amigo es igual.-dijo estrechando aquella mano.-Se parecen bastante.-

-¿A sí? ¿Cómo se llama?-dijo mientras los dos se ponían a caminar, se habían retrasado por aquella estupidez.

-Naruto.-

-¿Uzumaki?-

-Si.-se asombró.

-Somos primos. Igual de locos, juntos somos un caos.-

-¿Enserio? Con razón tienen la misma manera de sacarme de quicio.-

-Somos inseparables a veces piensan que somos primos.-

-Me imagino.-sonrió.

Dejaron que ahí muriera la conversación, Sasuke estaba bastante apurado, tenían diez minutos para llegar a la primera clase y estaban algo lejos de ahí. Afortunadamente el día anterior se había tomado el tiempo para encontrar atajos por sí le pasaba eso de salir tarde. Deidara solamente lo seguía, mientras volteaba ver a varias mujeres que veían más que nada al azabache aunque algunas otras veían más al rubio que les sonreía de manera coqueta y les guiñaba un ojo. Muchas sonreían y se sonrojaban, el rubio seguía amando siendo soltero; todas a su disposición.

Llegaron justo antes de que el profesor llegara, Sasuke respiro algo entrecortado, o quería correr por todo el campus pero tampoco pensaba perder una clase apenas empezando el año. Estaban en la clase de introducción a la arquitectura así que fueron rápidamente a los nos pupitres disponibles en medio del aula, la clase empezó con la presentación del profesor y como en todos los principios de semestre se dio una introducción de la materia, se dio el temario y se empezó rápidamente con la clase. Simple y sencillo. Las clases fueron así, muy sencillas, con lo básico de forma entendible para la mayoría de los estudiantes. Era día corrido así que de vez en cuando uno o dos profesores les daban unos minutos para ir al baño y por algo de comer. Lo agradecían de sobremanera muchos tenían ya el hábito de no desayunar. Deidara había ido por algo de comida, algunas frituras que de vez en cuando Sasuke se volaba algunas, le daba mucha flojera formarse en la máquina expendedora, entendía de que había una máquina por facultad. Estaba concentrado en su clase que cuando sintió que vibraba su celular se sobresaltó que casi cae de la silla. Rápidamente lo saco ya que no le gustaba aquello, pero era mejor a que le quitaran el móvil. Abrió el mensaje y sonrió.

_Amor. Espero que tengas un buen día. ¿Llegarás a comer? Saku._

Agradecía que tenía un par de horas libres antes de su última clase. Así qué le respondió cuidando de que no lo vieran con una afirmación. Sólo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos juntos en la mañana, y el que ambos pudieran pasar tiempo juntos lo compensaría un poco. Se guardó el móvil ahora en la chaqueta mientras empezaba a contar los minutos para volver a vera a estar a lado a su linda novia.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7 **

Sakura llego a clases muy a tiempo, había querido despedirse de Sasuke pero sabía que se tomaría su tiempo para tomarse un baño y sabía que si volvía a entrar a su habitación no la dejaría salir. No había nadie en el aula así que tomo uno de los asientos del frente. Se puso a leer un poco de biología molecular ya que esa era la clase que tendría en dos horas. Estaba muy concentrada de ello que no vio cuando alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-Buenos días Sakura.-se escucho.

-¿M?-dijo despegando la mirada de su libro.-A, buenos días Sasori.-le sonrió.

-¿Qué estabas leyendo?-dijo acomodándose en su lugar.

-Algo de biología molecular. Lo básico.-guardo el libro en su mochila.

-¿Por qué tan temprano?-intento continuar la conversación.

-Pues, desde niño me han acostumbrado a despertarme bastante temprano. Así qué heme aquí, media hora antes. ¿Tu?-

-Algo parecido. Además, quise que Sasuke tuviera un desayuno decente. Siempre que esta sólo come lo que encuentra.-

-Lo quieres mucho, ¿verdad?-

Ella pudo percibir como algo cambiaba al empezar esa conversación, como que se volvía algo pesado y no le gustaba para nada. Empezaron a llegar más de sus compañeros así que dejo que ahí muriera el asunto, cosa que agradeció de sobremanera. El profesor no tardo mucho en llegar, así que de nuevo, empezaban el día con biología celular y siendo iniciada con un pequeño interrogatorio sobre que se había visto la clase anterior y lo que se vería en esa clase. Al ser un maestro estricto, a cualquiera que no le contestará correctamente les pedía abandonar el aula y regresar la clase siguiente habiendo estado preparados para la clase.

-Señorita Haruno.-

-¿Si profesor?-dijo algo nerviosa.

-Podría decirme que fue lo que vimos la clase pasada.-

-Si con gusto.-se aclaró la garganta.-A grandes rasgos. Vimos un poco de la historia de la evolución del estudio de la célula, hasta llegar a la teoría celular. Establecimos las diferencias entre ambos tipos de células, las eucariontes y procariontes. Y empezamos a ver los organelos su composición y función en ella.-

-Perfecto Haruno.-

Cuando se dio la vuelta soltó un pequeño suspiro, nunca había tendió un maestro que la intimidara de esa manera, aún cuando se siguiera segura de lo que decía tenía miedo de cometer alguna equivocación. Afortunadamente para los demás alumnos dejo de preguntar y empezó a dar la clase. Así qué rápidamente todos sacaron sus cuadernos y empezaron a escribir conforme el profesor explicaba y anotaba sólo palabras claves en el pizarrón. Se le hacia un poco complicado haciendo que su letra fuera un poco inentendible. Algo de lo que agradecía de que siempre escribiera todo a lápiz, intentaría pasar sus apuntes como tenían que estar. Todas las clases eran algo así, salvo la tercera clase; era la clase de inmunología, se dio el temario y los libros, la misma rutina de todos los maestros. A la hora libre llego lo cual muchos agradecieron y salieron rápidamente para distraerse.

-¿Quieres ir por algo de comer?-dijo Sasori esperando a Sakura.

-No, muchas gracias. Desayune en casa, así que creo que iré a la biblioteca, quiero estudiar un rato.-término de guardar sus cosas.-Nos vemos en una hora.-

-Si, seguro.-vio como se alejaba.-Demonios.-dijo Sasori algo resignado para irse a la cafetería.

Sakura salió del edificio para caminar a la biblioteca que estaba más que feliz de que estuviera enfrente del edifico de salud. Camino rápidamente hacia el otro edificio. Le gustaba como olía, el olor de los viejos libros. Fue a buscar el libro que habían recomendado para inmunología, lo encontró rápidamente, esa era la fortuna de que había varias copias de aquel libro, tomo el más reciente que había y fue a caja para pedirlo prestado.

-¿Solamente este libro señorita?-dijo la recepcionista.

-Si, por favor.-

-Perfecto, lo debes regresar la próxima semana.-lo sello y se lo tendió.

-Muchas gracias.-

Fue a sentarse en uno de los cubículos individuales para empezar a estudiar, también saco la portátil, quería comunicarse con sus padres, así que les enviará un correo electrónico a cada uno. Agradecía que pudiera tener internet en cualquier lugar del campus. Mientras esperaba a que encendiera por completo empezó a hacer un resumen del tema que les había dejado para estudiar. Consulto su horario y vio que tenía un par de horas libres a la hora de comer. Tal vez era una tontería pero intentarlo no costaba nada, eso era una gran ventaja de que algunos maestros les cambiarán las horas. Saco su móvil y le mando un mensaje a su apuesto novio, lo guardo y empezó a escribirles a sus padres, les decía como se encontraba, como había empezado el año escolar, les comentaba de los maestros y algunos que otros detalles. Estaba muy concentrada que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se sentaba en el cubículo de a lado.

-Hola.-dijo la persona.

-¿M?-despego la mirada de la pantalla.-A hola.-

Era una joven de estatura promedio, el cabello castaño ondulado del mismo largo del que lo tenía Sakura; unos centímetros arriba de la cintura. Unos enormes y bonitos ojos color almendra, su piel estaba algo bronceada y tenía unas facciones que eran envidiables.

-¿Eres Sakura verdad?-

-Si, mucho gusto. Disculpa, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-Soy Kaede. Normalmente me siento a lado de ti, no habíamos tendió de hablar y como te vi aquí sola, sin tu novio. Pues quise aprovechar la oportunidad.-

-¿Mi novio?-se sorprendió.

-Si, el pelirrojo con el que siempre estas. Es muy guapo.-

Se rió un poco, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Dije algo gracioso?-pregunto curiosa.

-Jaja, no, nada más que es muy gracioso. Sasori no es mi novio.-

-¿No? Lo siento si te incómodo el comentario.-estaba apenada.

-No te preocupes.-sintió como vibraba algo en su bolsillo del pantalón.-Permíteme un momento.-

Saco su móvil y sonrió al ver que lindo y apuesto novio le contestaba, amplio su sonrisa al ver que tenían tiempo para estar un momento juntos. Quedo en que se verían en el departamento dentro de unas horas, un comentario algo coqueto y lo mando. Volteo a ver a su compañera que estaba muy callada para intentar aguantarse la risa que le había provocado al verla actuar así.

-¿Algún enamorado?-Kaede la miraba sonriente.

-Algo así.-se sonrojó.-Mi novio.-

-¿Estudia aquí?-

-Si, arquitectura.-

-No crees que es algo complicado la diferencia de carreras.-

-En realidad no, los dos estamos conscientes de que nos limitaran algunas cosas, pero sabremos sobrellevarlo.-

-¿Viven juntos?-

-Si.-dijo apenada.

-Oye eso no tiene nada de malo, no tienes porque apenarte.-rió-Se me hace algo muy tierno.-

-Pues sí, es tierno, al igual que él.-se sonrojó.-Te lo presentare algún día. Él es perfecto para mi.-

-Pareces quererlo demasiado. ¿Cuanto tiempo tienen de relación?-

-Bastante tiempo, no llevamos una cuenta por meses, pero sabemos exactamente el día en el que empezamos.-

-Que lindo. Espero que algún día me cuentes esa historia.-

Ambas consultaron la hora dándose cuenta de que faltaban pocos minutos para que empezaran su clase, así que la castaña le ayudo a guardar sus cosas ya siguieron hablando mientras volvían a su edificio. Al igual que Sakura, era hija única; ella venía de Kyoto pero estaba realmente feliz de estar ahí. Vivía en un pequeño departamento junto con una chica que no había conocido a la perfección, sólo sabía que se llama Ayame y estudiaba derecho. Las dos les agradaba la compañía de la otra lo cual esperaban que de ello se forjará una buena amistad.

Terminaron sus dos clases totalmente agotados, demasiada información para ser procesada como era debido en un día. El pelirrojo se les unió a ambas jóvenes, se hicieron las presentaciones correspondientes y los tres salieron del aula. Kaede veía algo raro en Sasori, puede que fuera el hijo del director de la facultad pero, la forma en la que veía a su compañera era totalmente diferente a la que se le veía a una simple amiga. Por lo poco que habían hablado se habían dado cuenta de que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de su novio, y dejaba en claro de su existencia. Por lo cual no entendía como era posible que no pareciera respetar eso. Esperaba que ella lo mantuviera a raya, ya que si su novio se enterara no le gustaría para nada.

-Bueno chicos los dejo. Los veo en un par de horas.-dijo la peli rosa cuando llegaron a su edificio.

-Hasta luego.-dijeron ambos viendo como entraba rápidamente.

-Sasori…-Kaede hablo fríamente.-No se que es lo que estas planeando, sólo espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo.-

-¿Y tu que sabes?-

-Se ve que a ti te gusta Sakura. Espero que seas consciente de que tiene novio y lo quiere más de lo que te imaginas.-lo volteo a ver molesta.-No me importa lo que hagas, sólo no arruines las cosas si no debe de ser así.-

-Eso es cosa de ella y yo.-

-Más bien sería tuya. Ella tal vez no se ha dado cuenta, parece todavía muy infantil en ese tema; pero créeme que la ayudare en lo que necesite.-se dio la vuelta para irse a su edifico.-Te mantendré vigilado.- y sin más se alejó de aquel joven.

-Hasta cree esa que podrá alejarme de mi objetivo. Sólo será cuestión de tiempo para que Sakura se de cuenta de que esta con la persona equivocada.-volteo a ver hacia el edificio sonriendo de forma arrogante.-A sido un gusto concerté Sasuke, pero Sakura no es para ti.-y sin más volvió a retomar su rumbo para irse a comer.

**De acuerdo ya se vieron las intenciones de Sasori, hasta a mi me cayo como patada en el hígado. Aclarando la petición de Ley-87, tranquila Deidara no será gay, digamos que más que nada es mujeriego. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, nos leeremos pronto.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

Sakura subió rápidamente al departamento, fue a dejar su mochila y su bata a su habitación. Volvió a la cocina y se puso a ver que era lo que podía preparar para ambos, no quería hacer un emparedado o comida demasiado sencilla, quiera comida casera por lo menos por un día les haría mucho bien a los dos. Abrió la alacena y puso a trabajar, esperaba que a Sasuke le gustará lo que cocinaría. Saco todos lo que usaría para prepararla y puso manos a la obra, no sabía en que momento llegaría. No quería perder el poco tiempo que podía compartir con él.

…

-Sasuke.-Deidara lo llamaba por octava vez.

-Déjame, estoy ocupado.-

-O vamos, es solamente un emparedado y un refresco.-intentaba alcanzarlo.-Yo invito.-

-¡Que no! Gracias pero otro día.-

-Vamos, que tiene de malo.-

-Deidara. Enserio, el día de hoy no puedo, ya tengo cosas que hacer.-

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que vas a hacer?-

-Voy a mi departamento. Voy a ir a comer con Sakura.-

-¿Y no podías habérmelo dicho antes? Eso es totalmente diferente.-sonrió.-Pues mucha suerte, nos vemos mañana.-

-Hasta luego.-

Cuando ya se hubo alejado suficientemente del rubio, soltó una carcajada, como le recordaba a Naruto. Demasiado hiperactivo y bastante loco como para parecerse demasiado a su primo. No es que no agradara su presencia pero lo sacaba bastante de quicio y más con el humor que él tenía. No lo admitiría pero le caía bastante bien, sería un buen amigo. Al dar vuelta cerca de su departamento se topó con el amigo de Sakura, seguía dándole mala espina además de que verlo coquetear de esa manera con todas las mujeres que veía. Debía relajarse, no debía estar pensando en tanta tontería. No lo conocía lo suficiente y pudiera que fuera parte de su actitud. Que no le agradará no significaba absolutamente nada, debía de dejar de ser tan paranoico. Siguió su camino importándole poco lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Solamente quería pasar tiempo de calidad con su novia.

…

-Sasuke.-dijo cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.-¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy?-salió de la cocina.

-Hola.-la abrazo cuando se encontraron en el pasillo.-Bien. ¿Y a ti?-

-Mejor ahora que soy contigo.-se acurruco en su pecho.

Aspiro el dulce aroma de aquella larga y sedosa cabellera, era realmente adictivo. Se alejó un poco para poder besarle en los labios, pudo sentir como ella se aferraba a su camisa para mantener el equilibrio. Adoraba el que de vez en cuando tomara esa actitud, tomando en cuenta de que llevaban casi nueve meses de relación siendo los mejores momentos que habían tenido. Se alejaron un poco sin soltarse para sonreír y empezar a caminar en esa posición hasta la cocina. Sakura se reía ya que no sabía como era posible que los dos no se tropezarán. Llegaron a la habitación que era donde se podía apreciar el delicioso aroma de la comida casera.

-Huele delicioso cielo. ¿Qué preparaste?-dijo sin dejarla de ver.

-Una pasta.-se sonrojó.

-¿Qué paso?-le acaricio la mejilla.-¿Por qué el sonrojo?-dejo su mochila en el banquillo de la barra.

-No por nada.-se alejó de él-Ven vamos a comer tengo una hora y media para volver.-

-De acuerdo. Pero dime…-la abrazo por el cuello para morderle suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.-¿Qué tienes?-

-Nada.-intento no suspirar.-Sólo estaba pensando.-

-¿En qué?-seguía con aquella caricia.

-Sasuke por favor.-gimió un poco.-Vamos a comer.-

-Dime lo que piensas y te suelto.-

-Sasuke eso no es justo.-

-La vida no es justa.-

-Ya.-se alejo de él sonrojada.-Pensaba que parecemos una pareja de recién casados.-

-Hmp.-lo dijo de forma divertida.-Algo.-

-Eres un menso.-se cruzó de brazos.-Ven vámonos a comer.-

Lo tomo suavemente de la mano para pasarle un plato ya con la comida servida. Cada uno con su plato fueron al ante comedor para disfrutar de una comida decente. Guardaron silencio mientras disfrutaban de la cada bocado ya que desde que habían llegado habían preferido salir a comer en cualquier lugar que ponerse a cocinar, y la verdad; siendo sinceros era lo mejor que habían comido en días. Terminaron de comer y Sasuke como buen caballero que era, se ofreció a lavar los platos. Sakura rió por ello, no lo había visto así desde hace tiempo; así que lo acompaño apoyándose a un lado del lavadero. Se le hacia realmente lindo verlo así, concentrado en hacer alguna tarea del hogar.

-¿Qué tal tus dos días de clases?-dijo mientras le ayudaba a secar los platos.

-Bastante bien, sólo que conocí al gemelo perdido de Naruto. Yo que ya había pensado que me había librado de él.-dijo riéndose.

-¿Deidara?-sonrió.-Si se parecen un poco. Aunque es un poco más alto.-se quedo pensando un momento.

-Son primos. De ahí sácale que en actitud son exactamente idénticos.-se empezó a secar las manos.-Ya había aguantado a un Uzumaki toda mi vida académica básica para ahora soportar otro.-

-Pero se ve que es alguien divertido. Me gustaría conocerlo un poco mejor.-guardo el último plato en su lugar.

-¿Perdón?-la vio sorprendido fingiendo una molestia.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-le estaba siguiendo el juego.-Se me hace una persona interesante.-

-Cuida tus palabras Haruno.-la acorralo entre la encimera en la que estaba apoyada.-Me harás ir a darle una paliza.-

-¿Por qué?-se estaba divirtiendo mucho con eso.

-No me gusta que voltees a ver a otros hombres.-se acerco un poco más a ella.

-No lo volteo a ver.-hizo un puchero.-Sólo dije que se me hizo interesante.-

-¿En qué sentido?-

-No se, es alguien divertido. Como que tiene algo que le hace ser agradable.-

-Esta bien.-le beso la frente.-¿A qué hora se supone que tienes tu clase?-se alejó de ella.

-Mmm…-consulto su reloj.-En veinte minutos. Sería mejor que ya me vaya.-

-Te acompaño.-

-¿Estas seguro?-sonrió.-Tengo que ir rápido por mis cosas.-

-Si. Yo aquí te espero; además ya acabe el día de hoy. Así me distraigo un momento.-

-Esta bien, no me tardo nada.-

Fue rápidamente por sus llaves y su cazadora, al fin y al cabo iba y venía del mismo lugar sin nada que perder. La espero un par de minutos para que ella saliera de su habitación rápidamente. Abrió la puerta haciendo que ella pasará primero cerrando con pestillo desde el interior, la costumbre no se quita. La abrazo por el cuello mientras salían del edificio, le gustaba como ella parecía como una chiquilla cuando estaba a su lado. Estuvieron jugando un rato mientras caminaban hacia la facultad, era grandioso que pudieran divertirse con cualquier estupidez que se les ocurría al momento, era parte de lo que hacia que su relación no se volviera tan monótona. Estaba tan entretenidos en su tonterías que no se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado al edificio hasta que escucharon como alguien la llamaba haciendo que ambos se sorprendieran volteando a ver a una castaña.

-¿Quien te acompaña Sakura?-dijo llegando a lado de ambos.

-Jaja.-le tomo la mano al peli negro.-Hola Kaede, el es mi novio, Sasuke.-

-Perdón por esto Sakura, pero…tu novio esta guapísimo.-se sonrojó.-Te envidio.-

-No hay nada que envidiar.-

-¿Como que no Sakura?- de rió.-Esperamos a que tenga un familiar tan atractivo como él.-

-Jaja. Ni idea. ¿Sasuke?-lo volteo a ver.

-Ni idea, creo que sólo mi hermano, mis primos son algo complicados. Hace años que no los vemos.-

-Ni modo. Algún día tendremos suerte.-suspiro. -Un gusto conocerte Sasuke.-extendió la mano.

-El gusto es mío Kaede.-estrecho aquella mano.-Espero que me la cuides.-

-Con mucho gusto.-rió.-Me voy adelantando un poco Sakura, Sasuke.-

-Te veo en unas horas, Saku.-beso aquella suave mejilla.-Te quiero.-

-Yo también.-le beso rápidamente los labios.-Hasta luego.-

Se apuró a llegar a lado de su compañera, no creía que era tiempo de llamarla amiga, pero esperaba que si lograra formar aquel lazo. Kaede saco a relucir lo atractivo que era el peli negro, aún no siendo su tipo lo debía reconocer. Sakura sólo se reía de cada cosa que decía, los pondría a charlar un día a ver que saldría de aquello; sabía que se pasaría un buen momento cuando llegara la ocasión. Eran comentarios muy graciosos, le recordaba un poco a Matsuri, siempre tenía esos comentario fuera de lugar pero muy graciosos. Debía de contactarnos un día, quería saber algo de ellos. Desde qué habían salido del instituto no se habían visto, alguna iban a estudiar al extranjero, otros, habían encontrado trabajos de medio tiempo. Río por el último comentario que le había hecho sobre su novio, aunque estuviera fuera de lugar; haciendo que se sonrojara al instante, no era algo de lo que hablara normalmente.

-Te pones bastante nerviosa verdad. ¿Es tu primer novio?-

-Si.-

-Con razón.-entraron al aula.

-¿Y tu no tienes novio?-dijo por simple curiosidad.

-No, por el momento no. Terminamos hace casi medio año.-sonrió algo forzado.

-Disculpa si dije algo que te hiciera recordar.-

-No te preocupes, son cosas que simplemente suceden.-intento ser lo más sincera posible.

-Enserio lo siento.-

-No te preocupes. No es la primera vez que uno te engaña con una amiga y la embaraza.-

-…-se sorprendió.-Enserio,estoy muy apenada. ¿Estas bien?-

-Si, enserio. Estoy feliz por ellos. Si se aman es mejor a que estén con la persona equivocada.-suspiro.-No hay nada de que preocuparse. Pero mejor, cambiemos de tema.-

-Si, será lo mejor.-

Iban a empezar una nueva conversación cuando el profesor entro al aula por lo que decidieron dejarlo para otro momento. Aunque Sakura seguía sintiéndose mal por lo que le había hecho recordar a la castaña. Haciendo que recordara cosas que le había pasado a la persona que más quería.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

**Lectores una disculpa nuevamente, la universidad me tiene más atareada de lo que creí, me sature de trabajo en varias formas. Prometo, intentar actualizar más traído si es que encuentro más tiempo libre. ADVERTENCIA: un pequeño lemon. Y sin más disfruten la lectura ^_^**

-Sakura no insistas, déjame dormir.-volvió a cubrirse con las sábanas.

-Por favor Sasuke.-lo destapo.

-Que no.-

-¿Por qué no?-hizo un puchero.

-Porque es fin de semana, son las ocho de la mañana. Normalmente estos dos días los uso para dormir y descansar. Y planeo hacer eso, como de costumbre.- se sentó en la cama algo fastidiado.

-Por favor Sasuke, quiero hacer algo divertido.-lo vio con mirada triste.

-Sakura.-estaba cansado.-Mejor ven acá.-la abrazo y la tumbo a su lado.-Descansemos un poco, te prometo que salimos en la tarde.-

-Pero yo no tengo sueño.-

-No tenemos porque dormir.-le susurro seductoramente al oído.

Ella se estremeció, no tenía idea que pudiera estar así de nerviosa todavía, se mordió el labio mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. No es que fuera la primera vez que tenían intimidad pero, de todos modos, seguía poniéndose nerviosa cuando le hablaba de esa manera. Dejo escapar el aire al sentir que como le acariciaba el estómago por debajo de la playera. Se mordió mas el labio mientras seguía sintiendo aquella caricia, odiaba como la ponía en aquella situación. Poco a poco sentía como le seguía subiendo la camiseta, le tomo la mano, mientras se volteaba para verlo de enfrente.

Sasuke estaba sonriendo, como un pequeño que sabía que estaba haciendo una travesura y le importaba poco lo que pasará. Lo tomo del cuello y empezó a jugar con los pequeños cabellos de la nuca, mientas lo jalaba para poder besarlo. Sintió esos labios sobre los suyos, y suavemente empezó a acariciarlos, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica la recorriera varias veces. Él sonrió mientras le regresaba aquella caricia, estar con ella de esa manera lo volvía loco; sentir la suavidad de su piel Así que empezó a ascender por aquel abdomen sintiendo como se seguía tensando por ello, sentía que la ponía muy nerviosa así que le rodeó la espalda y continuo besándola. Se despegó de esos labios para pasar a su mejilla y dejar que su nariz se apoyará en la curvatura de su hombro. Sakura seguía jugando con aquellos pequeños cabellos mientras sentía su respiración.

-¿Sasuke?-

-Hmp.-

Suavemente empezó a bajar las manos por aquella espalda, podía sentir cada uno de los músculos, como se contraían al paso de sus manos. Escucho como gruñía, mientras la apegaba más a su cuerpo; haciendo que sintiera sus pechos siendo presionados por el suyo.

-Sabes que no tenemos que hacer nada que tu no quieras.- la volteo a ver.

Sabía de que estaba hablando, sabía que se nerviosa de vez en cuando. No era adrede del solamente se seguía sintiendo igual de nerviosa al estar a su lado como si su relación estuviera empezando. Seguía sintiendo aquel cosquilleo al tomarlo de la mano, sentía su corazón latir frenéticamente al besarlo. Suavemente acaricio su mejilla, algo rasposa por el nacimiento de la barba y volvió a besarlo. Sasuke tardo un poco en contestarle, profundizaron el beso. Con mucho cuidado y algo de torpeza se coloco encima de él siendo separados por las sábanas. Ambos se separaron un poco, y se sorprendió al ver un pequeño pero visible sonrojó en él. Sonrió mientras seguía observándolo y se acomodaba entre sus piernas.

-Son contables las veces en las que te he visto así.-rió.

-No me molestes Sakura.-volteo el rostro.

-Es sumamente tierno verte así.-se acostó en su pecho mientras bajaba un poco la sábana al hacerlo.-Me gusta escuchar el latido de tu corazón, es muy tranquilo y armonioso.-

-Igual que tu.-

-¿Podemos salir?-reprocho.

-Pero si estoy bien cómodo así. Te tengo entre mis brazos, sólo para mi, sin nadie que te pueda voltear a ver sabiendo que soy tan afortunado de tenerte a mi lado, sólo para mi.-

-Sasuke.-se sonrojó.-No pienses en eso, si es que a alguien voltean a ver es a ti. Es a mi a la que envidian.-

-Entonces princesa. ¿Qué quieres hacer el día de hoy?-

-No lo sé, solamente quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Aunque sea salir a caminar.-

-Hmp. Por el momento tengo una forma realmente productiva de pasar el tiempo juntos.-acaricio su espalda.

-Sabes.-le tomo los hombros.-Eres un caso perdido.-

-Lástima, de todos modos así me quieres.-

-Así y en todas tus facetas.-

Suavemente siguió subiéndole la camiseta sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, adueñándose de aquellos labios que tanto le gustaban. Pudo sentir aquel suspiro que salió de ellos, la levanto y separo un poco para despojarla de aquella prenda volviendo a unirse a ella. Sentir esa piel bajo su mano, cada curva que le fascinaba sentir a lo largo de los dedos que la recorrían, esos pechos que sólo se separaban del suyo por la delgada tela del sostén. Poco a poco sentía como ella deslizaba sus manos por su torso, como agradecía el dormir sin camiseta. Descendió por sus costados hasta que llego al borde de la sábana. Sintió como gruño por ello, causándole risa. Se despojó de esos labios para seguir la curvatura de su mandíbula, y descender desde el inicio del cuello hasta su hombro sin dejar de besar y lamer pequeños fragmentos de su recorrido. Busco el broche del sostén y al no encontrarlo se fastidió, así que intento buscarlo en la parte delantera teniendo un poco de dificultades. Al lograrlo, sonrió victorioso, debería de acordarse de ello, al tirarlo hacia algún lugar desconocido. Con mucha lentitud los acuno en sus manos para masajearlos con suma ternura. Volvió a rodar con ella apresándola entre él y la cama. Como pudo se deshizo de aquella sábana, descendiendo lentamente besando todo lo que tenía a su paso.

-Sasuke.-jadeo al sentirlo besar uno de sus pechos.

-Te amo Saku.-mordió jugetónamente su ombligo.

Lo jalo dulcemente para besarlo nuevamente mientras hacia que se acomodara entre sus muslos. Con algo de dificultad ambos se despojaron de sus ropas entregándose al placer que poco poco los inundaba. Una pequeña capa de sudor mientras seguían con ese sutil va y ven que habían adquirido al estar unidos tan íntimamente. Respiraciones entrecortadas, suspiros, jadeos, gruñidos y palabras amorosas era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel departamento. Siendo único testigo de aquel puro amor entre ellos dos. Siendo transportados a su propio paraíso.

-Sasuke.-gimió al llegar al orgasmo, mientras se aferraba fuertemente a su espalda, pareciendo ser su único punto de apoyo.

-Sakura.-guiño siguiéndola en aquel éxtasis.

Se derrumbo usando sus pechos como almohada mientras ambos intentaban recuperar el aliento y la respiración. Ella lo abrazo del cuello mientras le acariciaba el cabello intentando tranquilizarse. Sintió como poco a poco salía de ella, haciendo que se estremeciera suavemente, ambos jadearon al separarse y Sasuke rodó de nuevo con ella haciendo se descansara sobre su pecho y los cubría con la sábana. Sintió como se acomodaba pegándole más a él mientras trazaba pequeños círculos en su torso. Con mucha ternura le acomodo aquellos mechones que tenía pegados en su frente gracias al sudor. Le peino el cabello deteniéndose en las puntas jugueteando con ellas. Le besaba la cabeza embriagándose de aquel exótico aroma que desprendía.

-Podría estar así contigo todo el día.-acaricio su espalda.-Teniéndote sólo para mi.-

-Eres muy posesivo.-intento mantenerse despierta.-Quiero que salgamos, hace mucho que no lo hacemos.-

-Descansa princesa. Te prometo que iremos a algún lado a comer.-

-¿Enserio?-

-Lo prometo. Haremos lo que tu quieras.-

Repentinamente dejo de sentir sus caricias para sólo escuchar la pausada respiración dando a entender que se había quedado dormida. Le rodeo la cintura y se acomodó para seguirla a los dominios de Morfeo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

…

Sakura despertó algo sorprendida al no sentir a Sasuke a su lado, era la primera vez que despertaba de esa manera. Con algo de pesadez se sentó en la cama llamando a su novio suavemente. Se cubrió con la sábana, tapando así todo rastro de desnudez envolviéndose en ella para ponerse de pie. Con cuidado de no tropezarse recogió su ropa intima y se la coloco rápidamente volviendo a usar la sábana como vestimenta. Le extrañaba no poder localizarlo en la habitación, alzo un poco la voz al salir de la habitación. Lo encontró en la sala hablando por teléfono, según entendía debía de ser con su madre ya que reconocía ese tono dulce que sólo usaba con ella. Sonrió al verlo hablar con ella, diciéndole algunas cosas acerca de su semana, se apoyó en la pared del pasillo mientras lo seguía observando.

-Si, mamá. No te preocupes, prometo no comer tantas porquerías que venden en las máquinas expendedoras.-se dio la vuelta para descubrir a su audiencia.-Si, yo te la saludo. Y prometemos ir en invierno para allá.-le sonrió.-Si, yo también te quiero, un saludo a papá y a mi hermano.-colgó.

-Los tres te mandan saludos.-se le acercó.-Pensé que dormirías un par de horas más. Como te sientes.-

-Estoy bien, sólo me sorprendió no sabe donde estabas.-

-Lo lamento, si te escuche. Pero sabes como se pone mi madre si no la escucho.-

-No te preocupes.-le beso la mejilla.-¿Podemos ya salir a comer?-lo miro coquetamente.

-Por supuesto que si. ¿Te parece en una media hora? En lo que ambos nos aseamos.-la tomo de la mano dirigiéndose a ambas habitaciones.

-Claro que si.-lo soltó y entro rápidamente a su habitación pasándole su sábana antes de cerrar la puerta.

Tomo la sábana, mientras sonreía de forma torcida, lo seguía volviendo loco de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Regreso a su habitación, acomodo un poco aquel desastre que habían ocasionado. Recogió las prendas de ambos depositándolas en un cesto y entro rápidamente al cuarto de baño, se dio rápidamente un baño saliendo de aquel cuarto solamente con la toalla alrededor de la cintura. Tomo las primeras prendas que encontró, unos bóxers y se visito rápidamente. Se alborotó el cabello todavía húmedo. Y salió al mismo tiempo que Sakura que seguía con un tenue sonrojó en sus mejillas. La tomo de la mano para besarle nos nudillos mientras ambos se iban hacia su pequeño recibidor.

-A ver. ¿Qué es lo que se te antoja comer?-

-¿Te parece algo de comida italiana? Vi un pequeño local cerca de la cafetería.-

-Lo que tu quieras.-

-Perfecto. Nos vamos.-le abrió la puerta para que pasara primero.

-Vámonos.-se colgó de su brazo. Sabiendo que pasaría una buena tarde con él.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

Ambos jóvenes caminos despreocupadamente por el campus. Varías persona los volteaban a ver algo curiosos pero sumamente divertidos por ello, hacían una linda pareja. Ella lo abrazaba por la cintura mientras él lo hacia por el cuello depositando de vez en cuando pequeños besos en su sien. Mantenían una amena charla mientras se dirigían a su destino, era un pequeño local ubicado a lado de la cafetería principal, no era algo espectacular pero era lo suficiente como para que los estudiantes de vez en cuando se pasearan por ahí. Tenían toda la pinta de un pequeño restaurante, como muchos una temática algo discreta, un ambiente tranquilo y algo reservado. Ambos entraron siendo recibidos por uno de los meseros.

-Buenas tardes.-los saludo.-¿Una mesa para dos?–

-Por favor.-

-Por supuesto. Si me pudieran seguir.-les dio la espalda y los guió a la mesa.-Regresare en un momento a tomar su orden.-les dio las cartas del menú y los dejo solos.

-Esta muy tranquilo aquí.-dijo Sakura riendo.

-Algo.-

-¿Podríamos mantener una conversación que no se limite a tus monosílabos?-le dijo con un puchero.

-Puede ser.-

-Eres imposible.-

-Me encanta sacarte de quicio.-le beso la mejilla.

-Hmp.-

Sasuke le tomo la mano, sabía que no estaba enojada con él, sólo era un pequeño drama que le estaba haciendo. Sonrió mientras le acariciaba el dorso de la mano mandándole pequeñas corrientes eléctricas. No entendía como era posible que siguiera sintiéndose de esa manera. Sonrió de lado mientras ambos seguían viendo que podían pedir de comer.

Ambos se decidieron por una pasta, específicamente tallarines, una en salsa Alfredo otra a la boloñesa. Mientras esperaban su comida, ambos empezaron con una charla amena, sobre algunas cosas que habían visto en sus carreras, era algo que ya tenían como rutina, los dos estaban totalmente ocupados con ello, no se estaban libres de ansiado tiempo; aunque fuera el primer semestre ya era bastante pesado. Pero a pesar de ello no pasaba absolutamente nada, apreciaban cada uno de los momentos que podían pasar juntos.

-¿Y cuándo empiezas exámenes?-le dijo curioso.

-La próxima semana, es increíble que ya haya pasado un mes. Se me ha pasado sumamente rápido.-

-Bastante. Pero es mejor así.-le sonrió.-Naruto, Hinata y Temari me dicen que van a estar disponibles cuando regresemos a casa.-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, se supone que iba a ser una sorpresa, pero ya sabes como ese de papanatas Naruto y me lo dijo. Pero recuerda… tu no sabes nada de nada, no les quiero arruinar el momento.-

-Lo prometo.-

Comieron tranquilamente jugando de vez en cuando con cualquiera de las estupideces que se les ocurría en algunas ocasiones. Pasaron una buena tarde juntos, después de comer, no les apetecía regresar a la monotonía del departamento así que dieron una vuelta por el campus, sólo conocían la mitad del campus y tenían curiosidad por ver lo demás. Caminaron tomados de la mano, al llegar a la mitad del campus un par de voces los distrajeron. Volearon hacia dónde ambos habían escuchado a sus nombre. Sasuke vio a su molesto compañero rubio y Sakura vio a la pelinegra que venían en direcciones opuestas hacia ellos.

-Kaede.-dijo Sakura saludándola.

-Buenas tardes,-saludo.-¿Cómo han estado?-

-Muy bien muchísimas. ¿Tu?-

-Bastante bien.-sonrió.-Hola Sasuke.-

-Kaede. Un gusto volver a verte.-

-Igualmente.-

-Hey Sasuke.-saludo Deidara golpeándole el hombro.

-¿Qué hay?-

-Siempre tan amistoso como siempre.-suspiro.-¿Qué no puedes ser amable una vez por lo menos una vez?-

-Déjame pensarlo.-aguardo unos segundos.-No.-

-Eres todo un caso.-ya no sabía porque lo intentaba.-Hola Sakura.-

-Deidara.-dijo volteando a ver al amigo de su novio.-Te presento a Kaede, una de mis compañeras de la carrera. Kaede el es Deidara, amigo de Sasuke.-

-Un placer.-dijeron ambos con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué los trae por acá?-dijo Sakura curiosa.

-Yo estaba aburrida, así que salí a distraerme un poco.-

-Concuerdo con ella.-Deidara añadió rápidamente.

-Sasuke. ¿Qué te parece si los invitamos al departamento?-

-Seguro, lo que tu quieras princesa.-le sonrió.

-¿Qué opinan?-volteo a ver a los otros dos.

-No quiero incomodar.-Kaede estaba algo nerviosa.

-No lo haces.-Sasuke la tranquilizo,-Así los cuatro no estaremos tan aburridos. ¿Qué dices tu Deidara?-

-Yo más que apuntado, así me alimentan un poco.-dijo con cara de perro a medio morir.

-Aprovechado.-le dio un zape.

-Auch, me dolió.-se sobó.-Por que tanta agresividad?-

-Deja de quejarte.-no le dio importancia.-Vamos.-

Los cuatro regresaron a al residencia, las damas entraron primero al departamento seguidas por los hombres. La pareja los invito a la sala mientras sacaban unas cuantas bebidas, principalmente refrescos. Le pasaron una botella a cada uno y los acompañaron. Los cuatro tuvieron una plática entretenida, quien diría que el rubio y la peli negra tuvieran bastantes cosas en común; hasta el equipo de soccer era el mismo. Estaban muy cómodos en el entorno, tanto que el tiempo paso sumamente rápido.

-Ya anocheció.-Kaede volteo a ver hacia la ventana.-sería mejor que nos retiráramos.-

-Quédense a cenar.-Sakura hablo de inmediato.-Podemos pedir una pizza.-

-Yo si me espero.-Deidara se acomodó más en el sillón.-Hace tiempo que no como una.-

-Gracias Sakura, es muy amable de tu parte.-

Ambas mujeres de fueron a la cocina a pedirlas, prepararían todo mientras aguardaban a que llegara. Deidara al perder la vista de ellas se sentó a lado de Sasuke haciendo que este lo viera de forma extrañado. Él parecía algo nervioso, como si le diera pendiente el que cualquiera de ellas lo viera. Sasuke lo veía con una ceja levantada, estaba algo intrigado por aquella actitud pero no pensaba demostrar su curiosidad. Deidara volvió al voltear a ver hacia la puerta de la cocina y después de ello empezó a hablar.

-Hey Sasuke.-

-Hmp.-

-¿Qué opinas de la amiga de tu novia?-

-¿Kaede?-dijo de forma indiferente. Tenía una idea de por donde iba la cosa.-Pues, no se, llevo conociéndola un par de días. Eso se lo tendrías que preguntar a Sakura?-

-¿Se lo preguntarías tu?-

-Estas pero mal. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber de ella?-

-Principalmente si tiene algún tipo de compromiso.-

-Es más factible que se lo preguntes directamente a ella.-volteo a ver a la cocina.-Esta es una oportunidad perfecta.-

-…-se sonrojó.-No lo creo.-

-Entonces te quedarás con la intriga, no pienso ayudarte en nada.-

-Por favor.-dramatizo.-Solamente es saber ese dato.-

-Pregúntaselo a Sakura.-

-Si lo hago me matarías. Eres demasiado sobre protector con ella.-lo miro de reojo.

-Sólo si te le acercas más de lo necesario.-suspiro.-Mira, si te llamo la atención , busca manera de acercarte a ella y saber si ocurre lo mismo del mismo lado.-

-¿Pudo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Ya la hiciste pero vas, suéltalo.-lo volteo a ver.

-No quiero sonar chismoso pero; ¿cómo fue que terminaste teniendo una relación con Sakura?-

-…-alzo una ceja.-Sinceramente, fue bastante complicado, demasiados problemas antes de todo ello, al final logramos soportar todo y estamos juntos.-

-No me darás más datos que esos, ¿verdad?-

Sasuke asintió riendo por el patético berrinche. No le daría toda la versión, nadie debía de saber todo ello, si de por si sus amigos más cercanos no lo supieron menos alguien que acababa de conocer. Encendieron la televisión y se quedaron viendo el noticieros, se notaba que estaban algo aburridos y daban su opinión acerca de ello. Feroz acompañados por ambas mujeres después de un tiempo. Sasuke abrazo a Sakura por los hombros apagándola un poco más a él mientras le besaba la cien. Sakura le sonrió, y volteo a ver a su amiga, estaba algo rara, no es que fueran ya grandes amigas sino el simple hecho de que sabía como actuaba, estaba algo distante y tenía una mirada algo triste. Se sintió algo incómoda, pensaba que era por la forma en la que ella estaba con Sasuke, se sabía perfectamente la historia de su última relación. Seguía sin entender como era posible que las personas pudiera ser tan mezquinas y lastimar a la persona que habían dicho querer. Intento alejarse un poco de Sasuke sabiendo que era imposible. Quería que ella encontrará a alguien que en verdad la valorara y quisiera de verdad


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

Se despidieron de sus amigos viendo como se perdían en las escaleras. Al ya no tener a sus invitados presentes Sasuke abrazo coquetamente a su novia para meterla al departamento cerrando la puerta con la punta del pie. La tomo de los glúteos para alzarla haciendo que ella instintivamente le rodeará la cintura con las piernas, mientras era asaltada por esos labios que reconocía a la perfección. Se aferró a su cuello mientras sentía como él empezaba a caminar y la apoyaba en una pared mientras seguían besándose como si su vida dependiera de ello. Intento seguirle el ritmo, le gustaban esas facetas de él, en las que podía ser cariñoso y apasionado a la vez. Al estar apoyada en la pared el peli negro aprovecho para colocar sus manos en aquellos pechos que tanto le gustaban, para empezar a masajearlos con suma ternura. Le recorría la fuerte y formada espalda recorriendo cada músculo que se contraía con su tacto; mientras sentía que sus mejillas se calentaban.

-¿Que ha sucedido contigo el día de hoy?-dijo al poder conseguir aire.-No siempre actas de esta manera durante todo el día.-

-Hmp.-alzo los hombros.-Quiero creer que es porque no he pasado tanto tiempo contigo a pesar de que vivimos en el mismo departamento. Simplemente quiero estar a tu lado todo el tiempo posible.-

-Es una respuesta válida. Lamento que te deje mucho tiempo sólo.-le acaricio el cabello.-Intentare buscar más tiempo libre.-

-No te preocupes, no es nada. Comprendo completamente, no descuides tus estudios por esas cosas. Siempre encontraremos la forma de estar un rato juntos.-le beso el cuello.

-Mmm… Sasuke.-le mordía levemente el hombro.

-Eres mía Sakura.-le besaba el cuello sabiendo que aquella caricia dejaría maraca.-Mía en todo sentido.-

-Al igual que tu eres mío.-sonrió mientras se dejaban llevar por esas caricias.

-Toda la vida.-rió para voltearla a ver.- Duerme hoy conmigo. Quiero estar toda la noche a tu lado.-

-Si estas como ahorita, creo que lo que menos hacíamos sería dormir.-rió mientras desenredaba las piernas para bajarse de él.-Así que acepto si te comportas bien.-le toco la nariz como si estuviera hablando con un niño.

-Esta bien, me comportare.-le mordió la yema de ese dedo.

Se rió para besarlo en la mejilla e irse a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Cerro la puerta de la habitación mientras iba a su pequeña cómoda y sacaba su pijama; que consistía en un pantalón corto y una camisa de tirantes. Iba a meterse al baño cuando escucho como empezaba a vibrar su celular, así que fue a la mesita de noche para tomarlo. Miro la pantalla algo curiosa, y contesto antes de que se desviara la llamada al buzón.

-¿Bueno?-hablo en voz baja.

-A buenas noches Sakura. Disculpa, ¿te desperté?-

-No Sasori. ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Pues, nada en realidad. Sólo quería comentarte que se hizo un pequeño grupo de estudio y planeamos estudiar mañana en la biblioteca. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?-dijo emocionado.

-Déjame ver. Te lo confirmo mañana. ¿Te parece?-

-Por supuesto. Esperare ansioso tu llamada. De todos modos cualquier cosa, estaremos en la biblioteca.-colgó.

Se quedo viendo el móvil uno momento mientras se quedaba pensativa, se había sentido algo extraña por su manera de hablar. Le comentaría a Kaede para que se les uniera, sería divertido además de que se acercaría más a sus compañeros. Lo volvió a dejar en la mesa y fue rápidamente a cambiarse. Salió más rápido de lo que creía, ya que sabía que Sasuke le preguntaría el porque de su demora. Salió de la habitación y entro lentamente en la otra, siempre hacia eso, vio como él estaba con un libro en mano bastante concentrado siendo cubierto por las sábanas sabiendo que llevaba un pantalón deportivo debajo de estas. Subió a la cama para ponerse a su lado y acurrucarse en su brazo. Como respuesta el dejo el libro a un lado para abrazarla y pegarla a su pecho. Dejo que su respiración golpeara su pecho, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla libre con el dorso de los dedos.

-¿Estas bien? Me preguntaba si te habías quedado dormida en tu habitación.-

-A no, solamente me marcaron al móvil, así que conteste.-

-¿Quien te hablo?-

-…-se mordió el labio.-Me…me…me hablo…este…-

-¿Quien?-hablo con tranquilidad.

-Sasori.-tenía miedo de que se enojada.

-¿Qué quería?-siguió con la voz tranquila.

-Me invito a un estudio en grupo mañana en la biblioteca. Pero no he decidido nada, quería consultarlo primero contigo.-alzo la mirada pera voltearlo a ver.

-Sabes que por mi no tienes que preocuparte, si crees que esto te ayuda ve con toda la confianza del mundo. No te voy a frenar en tus propósitos.-

-¿Estas seguro?-se alejó un poco de él.-Planeo decirle también a Kaede. Pero será mañana ya es tarde.-

-Sakura enserio tranquila. Podré ser algo inseguro, celoso, serio, paranoico y déspota con cualquier hombre que se te acerca. Pero no digo que por eso debas alejarse de todos, confió plenamente en ti. Hazlo si es lo que se apetece.-

-Sasuke…gracias.-lo beso en la mejilla mientras se acomodaba mejor a su lado.

-Durmamos. Ya es bastante tarde.-

Apago la pequeña lámpara de mesa y la abrazo por la cintura haciendo que se acomodara colocándose de perfil. Entrelazando sus piernas. Suavemente le acariciaba la espalda que la camiseta había dejado descubierta. Agradecía de todo corazón que Sakura no se diera cuenta que en verdad estaba muerto de celos, ese compañero suyo no le agradaba para nada y estaba controlándose intentando soportar todo por su bien ya que sería capaz de darle un buen golpe. Ambos estaban tomando el curso de su vida, era la formación de su futuro, pero eso no quitaba que siguiera siendo bastante paranoico con todo lo que la involucrara. Aunque no se lo dijera, sabiendo que era casi imposible, tenía miedo de que se repitiera la misma historia que ya había vivido antes. Respiro varias veces mientras se tranquilizaba, era una paranoia que esperaba poder eliminar algún día de su vida.

…

Un peli negro despertó rodando sobre la cama, molesto al no toparse con la persona que había dormido a su lado. Con pesadez abrió lo ojos encontrándose boca bajo, se volvió a darla vuelta para poder sentarse mientras se frotaba los ojos para poder despertar. Había dormido tan cómodo hasta que había sentido que algo le faltaba. Abrió los ojos intentando enfocar la vista, por lo que se había dado cuenta de que era bastante entrada la mañana lo que agradeció de sobremanera, adoraba despertarse tarde y más en esos días.

-Buenos días Sasuke- escucho un poco lejos.

-¿Sakura?-intento hablar normal pero parecía tener la voz todavía adormilada.

-¿Qué paso amor?-se acerco a la cama.

-¿Dónde andabas?-como pudo la abrazo y la tumbo a su lado.-Quédate aquí conmigo.-se acurruco con ella.

-No Sasuke.-se movió un poco.-Estoy haciendo algo para comer, deje la estufa encendida. No hay que causar accidentes.-

-No me importa.-

-Sasuke, te propongo un trato.-se acomodó entre sus brazos.

-A ver dime.-

-Déjame acabar de prepararlo y comemos aquí.-

-No me termina de convencer, continúa…-la abrazo más fuerte.

-Por favor Sasuke, déjame acabar la comida. Es enserio, me voy a molestar.-

-Mhp, esta bien.-la soltó.

-Te quiero.- beso su mejilla para luego ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación.

Vio como se alejaba para ponerse de pie, parecía bastante cansado y quería seguir durmiendo pero tenía tarea que hacer por lo que decidió tomar una ducha y empezar a trabajar. Tomo varias prendas de la cómoda y fue al pequeño cuarto para poder despertar por completo. Encendió la ducha y mientras esperaba a que tuviera la temperatura adecuada siguió pensando en lo que le había dicho la noche anterior. No estaba totalmente convencido, ese sujeto le daba mala espina. No le agradaba nada de nada el que le marcará aunque fuera por ello; debía tranquilizarse sabía que ella lo quería demasiado como para hacerle aquella bajeza. Entro a la ducha esperando a que aquello le ayudará a despejarse de aquellos pensamientos que no tenían sentido. Con mucha tranquilidad se aseó sintiendo como cada parte de su cuerpo era relajado por el agua, realmente lo necesitaba. Salió de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, rápidamente se vistió y salió con la misma toalla secándose el cabello. Sonrió al ver a Sakura acomodando su habitación, sabía que sería una perfecta esposa cuando el tiempo lo ameritara, se le acercó sigilosamente para abrazarla con suma ternura mientras la apegaba a él.

-Te tardaste mucho, ya me estaba preocupando. ¿Estas bien?-se dio la vuelta para voltearlo a ver.

-Si, solamente quise tomarme mi tiempo.-le sonrió.-¿Que planeas hacer el día de hoy?-le acaricio la mejilla.

-Planeo pasar el día contigo.¿Tu?-

-Pues yo tengo que hacer varios trabajos, estaré bastante ocupado. Si quieres ve a divertirte o con tu grupo de estudio; no quiero que estés todo el día encerrada y aburrida.-

-¿Seguro? ¿No te molesta?-lo abrazo.-No quiero que estés solito.-

-Me entretengo bastante con todo eso, se me pasa rápidamente el tiempo. Enserio, por mi no hay problema.-

-Entonces, meteré la ropa a lavar, le marcare a Kaede para que me acompañe, comemos los dos juntos y luego me voy para allá. ¿Te parece?-

-Me parece.-la soltó.-Sabes que no debes de arreglar la habitación, es lo hago yo.-

-Ayudarte no esta de más. Quería hacerlo y no me molesta en lo absoluto.-asalto aquellos labios con los suyos.-Le marcare a Kaede y en un momento comemos.-

-Tu dime cuando y voy.-la vio salir de la habitación sonriendo.

Se colgó la toalla al hombro mientras se disponía a seguir alzando la alcoba. Aunque agradecía ser bastante organizado. Sakura había recogido toda la ropa si que nada más debía recoger un par de zapatos que estaban en puntos específicos de la habitación y hacer la cama, por lo que empezó por los zapatos. Escucho como sonaba su celular así que mecánicamente lo tomo y contesto a la llamada.

-¿Si?-

-Que hay Sasuke. ¿Tienes planes hoy?-

-No. Trabajo nada más, ¿quieres venirte?-dijo sabiendo que de todos modos insistirá en ir.

-Por supuesto. Así te pregunto si entiendes algo que yo le entendí a alguno de los profesores. ¿Quieres que lleve algo de comer o beber?-

-Lo que se te antoje. Llega como en dos horas Deidara.-

-Me parece. Nos vemos en un rato.-

Colgó mientras suspiraba sería un largo día. Término de poner orden en la habitación y salió para en o tirarse con la peli rosa.

** Lectores disculpen la tardanza. Hubo un problema con este fic, La verdad estoy algo atorada con las ideas. Tengo el clímax pero no se como hacer para llegar a ello. Intentare actualizar más rápido si las ideas me lo permiten. Gracia por ser tan pacientes y seguir leyendo. Nos leeremos lego ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12 **

-Kaede. Muchas gracias por aceptar acompañarme siendo de último minuto.-le agradeció por décima vez.

-No hay problema Sakura, no es que tuviera algo importante que hacer. Deja de agradecérselo por favor.-le sonrió divertida.

-De todos modos podrías estar descansando.-volvió a acomodarse la mochila.-O hacer algo de provecho, en vez de estar estudiando en la biblioteca.-

-No tenía nada que hacer más que dormir. Enserio, a mi no me molesta. Por cierto; ¿tu novio que opina de esto?-se puso seria.

-Dijo que no importaba, que no quiere ser un obstáculo en mi carrera, aunque yo no lo veo de esa manera. Simplemente me gusta pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él.-

-Tienes un novio realmente tierno y comprensivo.-sonrió con algo de melancolía.-Es lindo saber que todavía hay personas así.-

-Kaede.-le toco el hombro para darle ánimos.

-Estoy bien, solamente necesito tiempo para asimilar ello. No te preocupes, las cosas son mejor así. ¿Te dijo donde se iban a encontrar?-

-No. Pero siendo domingo e ir a una biblioteca no creo que sea difícil encontrarlos. Solamente quiero ir a ver que tal es el grupo. No quiero dejar a Sasuke mucho tiempo sólo.-

Dieron la conversación por terminada para entrar al edificio. Era bastante grande, a tal grado de estar dividido en varios pisos. Las dos entraron agradeciendo el silencio que reinaba en el edificio, era bastante agradable ya que era uno tranquilo y comodo. Empezaron a buscarlos por las mesas que estaban ocupadas, a pesar de ser domingo, habia muchos, mas bien demasiados alumnos en ella. Vieron como Sasori las saludaba efusivamente mientras ellas se acercaban.

-Buenos dias Sakura , Kaede.-las saludo.

-Buenos dias.-se sentaron junto a otras tres personas, que saludaron por igual.

-Miren ellos son; Aiko, Daichi y Sora.-

-Mucho gusto.-dijeron ambas.

Guardaron silencio minentras cada uno abria sus libros para empezar a estudiar, y poder adelantar todo lo que pudieran de las materias. Estaban muy concentrados, cada uno tenia uno de sus auriculares puestos, por si alguien les hacia una pregunta poder escucharlos. Sakura estaba tan concentrada subrayando un libro que se incomodo un poco sentir algunas miradas alrededor de ella. Dejo a un lado su libro y volteo a ver a sus compañeros que la observaban tanto curiosos como sorprendidos, cosa que le sorprendio.

-¿Ocurre algo?-se sentía realmente incomoda en aquella situacion.

-Sakura, ¿que es lo que tienes en el cuello?- dijo Aiko mientras intentaba estirarle el cuello de la chamarra.

-Nada.-se alejó rápidamente.-Me dio una pequeña alergia en la noche y me rasque de más.-

-¿Segura?-no estaba muy convencida.

-Si.-se arregló el cuello para que se le cubriera aquella marca.-Continuemos con el estudio.-

Sasori la volteo a ver detenidamente viendo principalmente su cuello, él tambien la habia visto y sabia perfectamente que significaba aquello. Se mordio el labio mientras fruncía el ceño, ya se estaba dando una idea de que tan estrecha era su relación con su novio, cosa que no le agrado. Se le complicaría mas el querer separarlos, aunque se alguna forma u otra lo lograría; solamente debia de tener algo que pudiera usar a su favor. Dejo eso a un lado y volvió a fijar su mirada en el libro.

…

-Ya Sasuke, dime como demonios lograste hacer que la maqueta no se caiga.-Deidara le lloraba a Sasuke.

-Que solamente te figues en lo que estas haciendo, animal. Haces todo tan rapido que no te das cuenta cuenta que lo mal que lo haces.-suspiro.

-¡Ayudame!-

-No.-

-Por favor.-

-¡Que no!-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque tienes que saber como hacerlo tu solo, no dejaras que todos hagan esto por ti, sabiendo que es algo sencillo.-

-Por favor.-se tiro al piso mientras le tomaba el tobillo.-Me tardare siglos si sigo así.-

Sasuke suspiro mientras seguía armando la maqueta. No entendia que era lo que encontraba complicado a hacer a una maqueta en la cual solamente era una maqueta sencilla, solamente era la forma de la fachada, no era que pidieran cada una de las habitaciones. Se puso de pie aun teniendo sutoeilo secuestrado por él, empezo a caminar costandole un poco de trabajo caminar ya que lo tenía arrastrandose mientras se movía. Fue hacia la cocina, tomo una rebanada de pizza y sacaba una botella de agua del refrigerador. Se sento en el banquillo de la cocina y siguio comiendo tranquilamente. Deidara le seguia llorando, le pedía de mil y un formas que le ayudara con su maqueta. Estaba harto de que no le sliera ni siqueira la base le quedaba bien. Pudo oler la pizza, asi que mientras tanto, comeria y luego hayaría una forma de convenserlo. Vio como su compañero estaba mas serio de lo normal lo cual pensaba que no era posible, se le quedo viendo curioso asi decidio molestarlo un poco.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Saskue? Estas bastante serio.-

-Nada.-

-¿Es por tu novia?-

-…algo.-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Es complicado.-suspiro.

-Dejame adivinar, eres bastante protector y celoso con ella. Y por lo que me comentaste, el que se vea en grupo con uno o varios sujetos te tiene preocupado.-

-A grandes rasgos si.-

-¿Puedo preguntar el por qué de ello?-sonrio.

-Nada más. Es el tipico de que no confío tanto en cualquier tipejo que se le acerque. Pero no quiero causar un conflicto por una tonteria asi.-

-¿Es por ese sujeto con quien la vimos el primer día de clases?-

-Desconfio de cualquiera que se le acerque. Pero en general si.-tomo otra rebanada.-Hay algo en especial en ese sujeto que no me termina de convencer.

-Mira hagamos esto.-sonrio victorioso, ya tenía la forma en la que lo chantajearía.-Ayudame con mi proyecto y a cambio yo te investigo todo lo que pueda de ese sujeto.-

-…-lo pensó meticulosamente.

-Vamos, se que quieres saber lo mas que puedas sobre ese sujeto.-

-Es la única vez que te ayudare. Solo asegurate de que nadie se de cuenta de ello.-

Deidara sonrió de forma torcida, claro que no seria la única vez que usaria esa forma de chantaje con él. Siguieron comiendo en silencio mientras pensaba en como le haría para investigar a ese sujeto sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Tenía varias formas de entrar a los archivos de la universidad, pero sabía que eso era muy poco. Siguieron trabajando, o mas bien el peli negro era el único que hacía algo útil mientras que el rubio hacia tontería y media por todos lados del departamento. Sasuke estaba bastante cansado pero a pesar de todo no se arrepentía del estúpido chantaje al que había accedido rápidamente; algo en aquel pelirrojo no le era de su agrado, además de la obvias razones que tenia; el color del cabello y porque se le acercaba demasiado a Sakura. Pero a pesar de todo ello tenía un mal presentimiento, así que era mejor mantenerlo vigilado.

…

-Nos vemos mañana.-se despidieron todos saliendo de la biblioteca.

-Hasta luego.-Sakura y Kaede se alejaron del grupo.

Habían estado estudiando por horas, pero era suficiente como para haber aclarado todas sus dudas de la semana. Estuvieron hablando de algunas trivialidades, a pesar de todo el trabajo tedioso había sido un momento agradable. Kaede parecia algo distraida, como que estaba perdida en su mundo a pesar de que le contestaba.

-¿Estas vien Kaede?-dijo preocupada.-Te noto algo diatraida.-

-Si, no te preocupes.-la volteo a ver mientras sonreia.-Solamente estoy algo cansada, estudiamos demasiadas horas.-

-Eso si.-

-Si, lo que quiero es llegar a mi departamente y dormir agusto hasta mañana.-

-Estoy deacuerdo.-llegaron hasta el punto donde se debían separar.-Nos vemos mañana, y de nuevo muchisimas gracas por acompañarme.-

-Ya te dije que no fue problema. Me encanto acompañarte, fue una tarde agradable. Me saludas a Sasuke.-sonrio y se empezo a alejar.

Sakura corrió rápidamente hacia su edificio, pensaba que era demasiado tarde y que Sasuke deberia de estar algo preocupado por su tardanza. Consulto el reloj y aunque no pasaba de las nueve de la noche, se le había hecho eterno el día. Le hubiera gustado poder pasarlo con Sasuke, pero se la había pasado sumamente bien con sus compañeros. Al llegar vio que Deidara salia de este, lo saludo rápidamente y subio las escalras. No tuvo que abrir la puerta ya que Sasuke seguía en el umbral, se veía algo cansado pero al verla le sonrió abiertamente mientras ella se acercaba a él para fundirse en un cálido abrazo. Apoyo su cabeza en su pecho mientras sentía su calor, él había estado en lo cierto a pesar de todo lo extrañaba demasiado, estando un par de horas lejos de él, no hubiera soprotado estarlo toda la semana. Se alejo de él para que ambos entraran al departamente mientras se tomaban de la mano para irse a sentar al sillón.

-¿Cómo te fue?-dijo acariciandole a mejilla.

-Muy bien gracias, solamente que estuvo algo cansado. Demasiadas horas de estudio. ¿Y a ti?-se acomodó entre sus brazos.

-No me quejo, logramos acabar las maquetas. Pero si estoy agotado, hasta me duele un poco la espalda.-

-¿Quieres que te haga un masaje?-lo volteo a ver preocupada.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Se me quitara luego.-

-¿Seguro? Sabes que no me molesta.-le acaricio los brazos.

30

-No me tienes Sakura, si no el día de hoy no dormiríamos.-le mordio suavemente la oreja.

-Hmmm Sasuke.-se removío un poco era miy sensible cuando le hacia eso.

-¿Aun así insistes?-le hablo suavemente al oido.

-No.-se mordio el labio.-Mejor ya nos vamos a dormir.-

-Ahora no quiero.-suavemente le dio la vuelta para sentarla a horcadas en su regazo y capturar sus labios.

Sonrio mientras poco a poco le acariciaba suavemente la espalda. Sakura le tomaba el rostro mientras se dejaba llevar de nuevo por todos aquellos sentimientos y sensaciones que sentia al estar a su lado o solamente al besarlo. Con mucho cuidado y ternura le acariciaba el cabello que tenia a su alcanze al igual que las mejillas mientras con sumo cuidado se apegaba más a él. Estuvieron así unos minutos dejandose llevar sintiendo el roce de sus labios. Rompieron aquel contacto abriendo los ojos poco a poco hasta voltearse a ver a los ojos. Sasuke la abrazaba mientras se divertia viendo su sonrojo, no pensaba cansarse de verla de esa manera; con aquello coloreando sus mejillas y esa respiracion agitada mientras le sonreía y le coqueteaba con la mirada. Empezó a subirle la camiseta y chamarra acariciando toda la piel que dejaba expuesta, trazando desde círculos hasta líneas inespecificas sintiendo como le casuaba algunos escalofríos haciendo que bajara sus manos a sus hombros apretandolos suavemente. Odiaba que la desarmara con eso, nunca le pidia dedirle que no cuando la tenia así.

-Sasuke.-suspiro intentando no soltar un gemido.

-Te amo.-le abrió la chamarra para tener total acceso a su cuello.

-Sasuke hay que dormir temprano.-se quería salir de aquello.

-No quiero.-mordio aquella delicada piel.

-Por favor.-le costaba trabajo concentrarse.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?-seguía acariciando de todas las maneras posibles tanto su espalda como su cuello.

-No pero…olvidalo.-

Sasuke sonrio victorioso, mientras se daba cuenta de que vovlería a dormir a lado de ella, mientras se demsotraban todo el amor que sentían por el otro. La tomo por los muslos mientras se podía de pie haciendo que lo abrazara con sus piernas la cintura; mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su habitación.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13 **

Entro con algo de dificultad a la puerta del departamento estaba agotado como odiaba las semanas de exámenes ya que ahora algunos examenes eran mas bien proyectos. No había ninguna clase en la que no les dejaran una de las maquetas para tres días después, lo cual le hacia complicado para poder descansar y pasar tiempo con Sakura. Aunque ella estaba mucho peor, tenía unas pequeñas ojeras mercadas por estar algunos días en vela repasando, haciendo guías ademas de seguir estudiando y prepararse para las clases que de todos modos seguían llevando. No llego a su habitación, por lo que decidio acostarse en el sillón para poder acostarse. Estuvo ahí un buen tiempo intentando no quedarse dormido y pidiendo a quien fuera que le diera energía para seguir con sus trabajos. Se sento al escuchar que se abria la puerta, y sonrió al ver aquella cabellera rosada que parecia estar más cansada que él. Al verlo Sakura sonrió psra ir rápidamente a su lado, para abrazarlo, acomodarse en su pecho, y acariciarle el pecho.

-¿Cómo estás?-dijo acariciandole a cadera, suavemente.

-Agotada, ¿y tú?-dijo quedamente que a Sasuke le costó entenderle.

-¿Te llevo a tu habitación?-

-No.-se acomodó mas hacía él.-Quiero pasar aunque sea unos minutos contigo, perdoname si te he dejado solo tanto tiempo.-

-No te preocupes, ya te lo he dicho; no voy a ser un obstáculo en tus estudios. Cuando tengamos tiempo iremos a pasear por la cuidad. Lo prometo.-

-¿Ya almorzaste?-

-No, pero no te preocupes. ¿Qué quieres comer?-

-Un emparedado. Ahorita yo lo hago.-quizo ponerse de pie pero él no la dejo.-¿Sasuke?-alzo el rostro haciendo que sus narices se tocáran.

-Quédate aquí, te quiero consentir.-la acómodo en el sillón, acostandola a lo largo de este.-¿De qué lo quieres?-

-Sorprendeme.-le guiño un ojo.-Gracias amor.-

Le dio la espalda para empezar a caminar hacia la cocina. Se tomo su tiempo parae preparar ambos emparedados hasta que quedo satisfecho con ello. Volvio con los dos platos a la sala y sonrio al ver a la peli rosa totalmente dormida acurrucada algo incómoda en el sofá. Dejo los platos a un lado para tomarla en brazos, recibiendo como respuesta que se acurrucara mejor en ellos. Camino con cuidado para no despertarla mientras la llevaba a su habitación, le sorpendía lo necia que a veces podía ser por intentar complaserlo. La acomodo en su cama mientras le apartaba el cabello de la cara, le acaricio la mejilla mientras se quedaba viendo tiernamente, adoraba verla dormida, parecía un ángel que lo había salvado de la obscuridad en la que se habia refugiado. Le habia enseñado de nuevo a caminar entre la luz, volviendo a sonreir y a amar. Estuvo así un tiempo recordando todo lo que ambos habían pasado. Había pasado un poco más de un año de haberse conocido y estaba más que seguro de que no podría volver a amar de aquella manera de nuevo, se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a aquella mujer que lo traía completamente y locamente enamorado, como nunca había creido que podía estarlo. Le beso la mejilla para salir de la habitación, sino estaba seguro de que seguiría admirandola quedandose igualmente dormido a su lado; le puso su emparedado en su mesa de noche, para irse a su habitacion a continuar con la maqueta que debía entregar el día siguiente.

…

Sakura despertó un par de horas después, se estiro sorprendiéndose de encontrarse en su cama. Se sentó para seguir despertándose viendo que a lado tenía su emparedado. Sonrió mientras lo tomaba para empezar a comer, se estaba muriendo de hambre; le encantaba que Sasuke se mostrará tan lindo con ella dándole esos pequeño detalles. Se tomo el tiempo para disfrutar su emparedado, le había quedado esquisito. Salió para poder dejar el plato en la cocina, busco a su novio pero no lo vio por ningun lado, así que supuso que estaba en su habitación. Tomo su mochila y fue a sentarse en la mesa del antecomedor tenía uno de los examenes mas pesados del semestre al día siguiente y quería obtener una buena calificación. Se coloco los auriculares y empezo con lo que sería una larga tarde y una noche aún más.

Cerró el libro hechando la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos mientras se quitaba los anteojos, estaba totalmente agotada; demasiada información para todo el día, pero estaba segura de que no le iría mal en el examen. Sintió como le tomaban los hombros para empezar a apretarlos dándole un suave masaje, que agradeció de todo corazón, sentía que toda su tensión se habia acumulado ahí y poco a poco se iba dispersando.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-le dijo continuando con lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Hmp?-estaba muy cómoda con el masaje que no estaba prestandole atención.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas estudiando?-repitió divertido.

-Varias horas.-dijo acomodándose para que tuviera más acceso a sus hombros.-¿Dónde andabas?-

-En mi habitación.-

-Me lo sospeche. Gracias por el emparedado estaba rico.-

-De nada. Estas demasiado tensa, debes relajarte.-

-Son las semanas de examenes.-

-Todos estamos así.-empezó a repartirle suaves besos en el cuello.-No te estreses.-

-Sasuke.-se aferro a la mesa para no dejarse llevar.-No hagas eso.-

-Te quiero.-la abrazo para besarle tiernamente la mejilla.-¿Qué quieres cenar?-

-Un cereal, ¿y tú?-

-Hmp. También.-se le quedo viendo al libro retadoramente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Esa cosa ha tenido más tu atención en este día que yo.-

-No seas celoso.-se puso de pie para voltearlo a ver mientras seguía envuelta en sus brazos.-Sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti.-

-Lo sé.-le beso la punta de la nariz.-Vamos a cenar, mañana sera un largo día.-

…

Ambos despertaron muy temprano, el que durmieran de manera irregular esas dos semanas los tenia vueltos locos, por lo que no dormían adecuadamente. Salieron del departamento con tiempo de sobra, solo habían tomado una fruta o una barra de cereal al salir de este. Querian llegar a tiempo a sus clases. Caminaban tomados de la mano siendo observados por algunas personas, los veían curiosos aunque algunos ojos los veían de más, intentando coquetearles cosa que no les importaba. Se secreteaban de vez en cuando riendo a causa de ello. Llegaron al edificio de salud despidieron con un pequeño beso en la mejilla y otro en los labios.

-¿Te veo para comer?-le apreto mas la mano antes de que se fuera.

-Claro que si. Y tranquila, te va a ir bien en el examen, no te pongas nerviosa.-le acaricio la mejilla.-Respira y lee cuidadosamente las preguntas.-

-Si Sasuke. ¿Algo más?-le miro como una niña harta de los sermones de su padre.

-Te amo.-

-Yo más.-y sin más lo soltó para entrar al edificio.

Al entrar vio a Kaede que estaba viendo sus notas algo histerica. La saludo mientras las dos seguían con su camino. Al ver a la pelinegra le dio algo de risa, pensaba que ella estaba nerviosa pero se sorprendió al ver que ella estaba mas que ella. Kaede dejo por fin el estar revisando sus apuntes para empezar a conversar con ella.

-¿Cómo puedes no estar nerviosa en este examen?-

-Solamente creo que el ponerte nerviosa por esto solo te pone mas tensa y puede que se te olviden cosas que te sabes a la perfección. Así que solamente quiero disfrutar el día y tiene que pasar lo que tiene que pasar.-

-Me encantaría pensar como tu, yo me muero de miedo.-

-Vas a ver que todo saldrá bien en el examen. Saliendo, ¿te parece que vayamos por algo de desayunar?-

-Claro.- dijo entrando al salón-¿Y cómo esta Sasuke?-

-Bien, igual de cansado que nosotras creo. Ha tenido que hacer varias maquetas y planos.-

-Estas semanas son horribles, afortunadamente mañana es el último día.-se trono un poco la espalda.-Estoy tensa, necesito un masaje.-

-Concuerdo contigo.-

Dejaron su conversación a un lado mientras veían que el profesor entraba rápidamente al aula mientras la cerraba y dejaba sus papeles y portafolio en el escritorio. Vio como algunos de los alumnos estudiaban rápidamente las hojas que les hacían falta por leer. Dio la orden de poner todas las mochilas en la parte de enfrente del salón y salieran para irlos llamando uno por uno para colocarlos especificamente por todo el salón. Cuando los 40 alumnos estuvieron en sus lugares, repartio los examenes y les dio unas simples reglas antes de que empezaran. Todos lo escucharon atentamente aun con los nervios a flor de piel; cundo les dio la orden todos centraron su vista en el examen.

…

Sasuke llego al aula, siendo saludado por algunas de sus compañeras; las volteo a ver sin decirle absolutamente nada y siguió con su camino. Prefería mantener la distancia entre él y ellas, no pensaba volver a pasar por lo mismo si lo podía evitar. Se fue a sentar en una de las mesas de atrás, esban muy metido en sus cosas o mas bien en Algo que lo tenía algo preocupado desde hace un par de días. Estaba algo perdido en su mundo que ni se dio cuenta de que Deidara se había sentado a su lado y lo saludaba.

-¡Sasuke!-llamo por tercera vez.

-¿Qué paso?-pestaño un par de veces regresando a la realidad.

-¿Que te traes? Preces algo distraido.-

-Estoy bien. Es solo que será el cumpleaños de mi madre, quiero mandarle algo.-

-Comprale algo y lo mandas por paquetería.-

-Eso ya lo sé, el problema es no se que darle.-rodo los ojos.

-Una joya como a cualquier mujer, es fácil y le va a gustar sea lo que sea.-se encogio de hombros.

-Que animal eres.-le golpeo la nuca.-Es mi madre, ni que fuera una persona cualquiera.-

-Me dolio.-se sobo la nuca.-Pues que, a toda mujer le gustan las joyas.-

-No se porque discuto esto contigo. Eres menos sensible que una roca.-

-Oye, no es mi culpa; a la mayoría de las mujeres les gustan las joyas.-

-Asno.-

-Oye, hablando de asnos; tengo información acerca del tal Sasori. ¿Te interesa saberlo ahora?-

Se le quedo viendo sorprendido; realmente, ¿qué demonios ocurria con ese sujeto? No habían pasado dos semanas completas desde que le había pedido el favor. Lo estudio meticulosamente mientras intentaba adivinar lo que había en su mirada; no sabía si estaba mintiendo o no. Deidara lo veía con una mirada neutra pero con una sonrisilla, se le estaba haciendo pasatiempo el molestarlo con cualquier cosa que podía. El pelinegro respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse antes de contestarle.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes de él?-

-Por la información que consegui, si nombre completo es, Akasuna no Sasori, es hijo único, su padre es el director de la facultad de medicina además de jefe de piso de hospital de Todaī, su madre es artista. Tuvo un sobresaliente en el examen de admisión a pesar de que pudo haber entrado por sus contactos.-empezo a leer una pequeña libreta.-Se puede decir que es tu competencia en el sentido de que no pasa desapercibido por las mujeres de la universidad. Ha tenido un par de novias, todas ellas de muy buen nombre, además de que ha sido muy guapas. Termino con ellas por el hecho de ser un mujeriego, siempre busca a alguien mas guapa e inteligente. Le gustan las morenas normalmente puede que tengan los ojos claros pero ese detalle no le interesa.-

-…-perdió un poco de color.

-¿Sasuke?-lo vio preocupado.

-¿Sabes si tiene novia por el momento?-apretó los puños.

-No. Termino con su ex antes de empezar el semestre. ¿Estas bien?-

-Si…-apreto más la mandíbula.

-Oye no tienes de que preocuparte.-

-Prefiero mantenerlo vigilado, puede que me este equivocando, pero creo que se ha fijado en Sakura. Tengo ese presentimiento, que no sabes que es pero hay algo que no me termina de convencer acerca de él.-

-…-se quedo pensando acerca de ello.

Sasuke repitió una y otra vez la información que se le había otorgado; sabía que ese sujeto no era de fiar, había algo en su persona que no lo terminaba de convencer y ahora con toda esa información peor tantito. Lo mentendría vigilado y haría todo lo que fuera posible para mantenerlo alejado de Sakura lo mas posible. Siguio pensando acerca de todo lo que tenía en la cabeza hasta que entro el profesor, se acomodo mejor en su lugar, escuchando la clase atentamente. Intentaba tranquilizarse, no podía empezar a sentir celos por miedo a que se repitiera la misma historia, sabía que Sakura no sería capaz de hacer tal vajeza. Respiro de nuevo sabíendo que se sentiría mejor cuando la tuviera a su lado.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14**

Entraron a la cafetería, los nervios les habían quitado el apetito y al acabar el examen lo habían recuperado causandoles demasiada hambre. Eligieron algo de fruta, cereal y pan dulce mientras se sentaban en una de las mesas disponibles. Sakura saco su móvil para mandarle un mensaje a Sasuke antes de empezar a comer. Kaede empezo por su cereal mientras le comentaba sobre algunas de las preguntas del examen en las que había tenido duda.

-¿Estás segura que esa es la repuesta?-la volteo a ver esperanzada.

-Si. Venía en una de las preguntas anteriores.-volvio a gurdarse el móvil en el pantalón.-Tranquila, te ira bien, deja de preocuparte. Ya paso.-

-Esperemos, soy muy desconfiada con mis respuestas.-

-No lo seas, puede que a veces te confundas pero no mas allá de eso.-le sonrio.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura y tranquila?-pregunto intrigada.-No te he visto nerviosa en ninguno de los examenes.-

-Sasuke me ayuda a veces a estudiar. Lee algo en un parrafo y me hace una pregunta con respecto a eso. Se aburre pero aun así siempre intenta ayudarme.-

-Muy amable de su parte.-le sonrio.

-Si, es demasiado bueno conmigo. No podría tener un novio mejor.-

Dejaron su platica a un lado ya que Sasori, Aiko y Sora se acercaban a donde se encontraban. Se saludaron mientras los invitaban a tomar asiento, volviendo a retomar el mismo tema que las dos había estado discutiendo. Sakura sintió como Sasori rozaba su brazo con sus dedos, acomodo el brazo para evitar que volviera a pasar, se había sentido muy incómoda por ello. Había pensado que fue un accidente pero aun así se alejo un poco de él. Kaede lo había visto y fruncio el ceño al darse cuenta de las intenciones que tenía el pelirrojo, pero al ver como Sakura había reaccionado sabía que le era indiferente de todas las formas posibles ya que lo único que podía darle era su amistad la tranquilizaba. No conocía demasiado a Sasuke y se veía que se desvivía de amor por Sakura y ella le correspodía de la misma manera, pero vivir en carne propia una infidelidad hacía que intentara que no le pasara a nadie mas y Sasori le ponía los nervios de punta, había algo extraño en él aunque todavía no sabía que era, aunque sospechaba las intenciones del pelirrojo.

-Oigan, dentro de un par de días acabaremos con los examenes. ¿Qué les parece ir a bailar para distraernos?-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Sería una buena idea.-Sora y Aiko contestaron al unisono.-Deberíamos tener un tiempo para divertirnos. ¿Qué dicen ustedes?-

-No muchas gracias.-Kaede veía las dobles intenciones de Sasori.-¿Sakura?-

-¿Eh?-había sacado de nuevo el móvil.-A esto…no gracias Sasuke y yo tenemos algunas cosas que hacer. Gracias por la invitación.-

-Vamos, no podrían hacer eso mañana, así saldrían con nosotros en la noche.-Aiko la animaba.-¿Hace cuanto tiempo no vas a bailar?-

-Enserio muchas gracias pero no. Bailar no es algo que me guste mucho.-se puso de pie.-Kaede, ¿me acompañas? Sasuke y Deidara estan afuera, dicen que pasan rápidamente a saludar.-

-Seguro. Gracias.-estaba aliviada de alejarse de ellos.

Salieron y vieron que ambos estaban apenas llegando al edificio. Sakura sonrio al ver a su novio que parecía bastante fastidiado por algo que Deidara le estaba diciendo, era gracioso ya parecía que no podía callarlo. Se reunion los cuatro saludandose mientras Sakura abrazaba a su novio. Kaede y Deidara se pusieron a charlar, se habían llevado bien a pesar de que ella era bastante cerrada como para que le hubiera costado algo de trabajo conseguir su amistad.

-¿Cómo te fue en el examen?-dijo Sasuke sin soltar a la peli rosa.

-Bien, algo confuso, pero me siento segura de mis respuestas. Gracias por ayudarme a estudiar.-

-No lo agradezcas.-le besó el cabello.-Por cierto, ¿a que hora sales?-

-No sé, como a las cuatro.-dijo dudosa, odiaba que sus maestros a veces se retrasaran un poco en las clases y repusieran lo que se tardaban.-¿Tienes algo en mente?-

-No, estaré en el departamento.-la solto mientras le sonreía.-Te veo en la tarde.-le dio un suave beso.

-Claro que si, ya es hora de que vaya a clases. Te amo.-

-Yo también.-

Se despidieron dejandolas solas fuera del edificio, por lo que Kaede aprovecho para decirle a la peli rosa que quería sacar un libro de la biblioteca antes de entrar a la siguiente; aunque lo que quería era alejarla de Sasori. Fueron rápidamente ya que no tenían demasiado tiempo, fueron al area de medicina y empezaron a buscar el dichoso libro; parecía que lo habían escondido ya que estaba detrás de otros que estaban apilados. Mientras le daban el permiso para poder sacarlo Sakra hablabal con la peli negra bastante entretenida dandoles espacio para que pudieran hablar tranquilos, por alguna extraña razón creía que Deidara buscaba algo más que amistad con ella, a pesar de que Sasuke no le había dicho nada; parecía que él veía de una forma especial a la pelinegra. Investigaría un poco sin ser demasiado obvia, quería ver a su amiga feliz de nuevo, sin deprimirse al verla a ella tan feliz con Sasuke. Le encanto ver que Kaede parecía sonrojarse con la mencion del rubio.

-Oye, ¿no sera que Deidara te llama la atención?-dijo con picardía.

-¿Qué? No para nada, que cosas dices.-evito su mirada.

-Te haz sonrojado un poco.-rió un poco.

-Bueno…esta bien, se me hace alguien divertido.-tomo el libro mientras le daba las gracias a la bibliotecaria.-Pero nada mas…sabes perfectamente que no puedo confiar tan fácil en alguien de esa manera de nuevo.-

-Oye Kaede…-se arrepintió de lo que había dicho.-no fue mi intención hacerte recordar malos momentos. Lo siento.-

-No te preocupes, solo…debo darle tiempo al tiempo.-ahogo un sollozo.-Por cierto…tal vez me estoy metiendo en donde no me llaman, pero…ten cuidado con Sasori. Hay algo en él que me da mala espina.-

-No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando.-se sorprendió por lo que le estaba diciendo.-Sasori parece ser un buena persona.-

-Solo te estoy diciendo lo que presiento, hay algo que no me termina de convencer. No te estoy diciendo que no le hables ni mucho menos, tu sabes con quien te relacionas, por favor ten cuidado; no todas las personas son tan buenas como intentan ser.-

-Claro.-le sonrió.-Tengo idea de ello. Gracias por decirmelo.-

Salieron para irse rápidamente de la biblioteca y llegar a tiempo a la siguiente clase, mientras la peli rosa repasaba lo que habían hablado. A decir verdad, llevaba una semana desde que sentía que estaba incomoda a lado del pelirrojo. Tal vez era por el hecho de que no había tenido un amigo algo cercano, además de haber sido con la primera persona con la que había hablado en el inicio a clases. Ya no sabía que pensar, se le hacía mas fácil mantenerse algo alejada de él lo más posible, no quería tener problemas con Sasuke por cosas sin sentido, sabía como se pondría si le comentaba aquella incomodidad. Dejaría de pensar esas cosas, debía de ser el nerviosismo por el hecho de que extrañar bastante a sus padres, además de que habían llegado al aula.

…

Llego al departamento totalmente agotada, oficialmente necesitaba dormir toda una semana antes de volver a clases, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para relajarse. Fue a su habitación para acostarse, debía de dormir un poco, llevaba tiempo sin dormir adecuadamente. Ni siquiera había saludado a su novio ya que estaba conciente de que él tambien estaría en las mismas condiciones que ella. Se acomodo como pudo en su cama y dejo que el sueño la venciera. Agradecía que al día siguiente no tuviera examen, aunque de todos modos debía estudiar, no dejaría sus estudios por estar descansando todo el tiempo que podría.

…

Desperto al cabo de un par de horas al escuchar que alguien parecía maldecir a todo lo que daba por el lugar. Pestaño varias veces mientras intentaba entender que era lo que pasaba. Salió de su habitación viendo como Sasuke estaba sentado en el sillón bastante molesto y con en ceño fruncido a más no poder. Con cuidado se acerco a él, nunca lo había visto ni oido hablar de esa manera y con ese nivel de voz; le preocupaba que estuviera demasiado molesto. Puso su mano en su hombro con gentileza haciendo que la volteara ver mientras relajaba su rostro al verla, le sonrio abiertamente acariciando su mano con gentileza.

-¿A qué hora volviste?-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y sentandose a su lado.-No te escuche llegar.-

-Hace un par de horas, me dormí al llegar. ¿Y tú, estas bien? Jamás te había oido hablar de esa manera.-

-Disculpame. ¿Te asuste?-

-No, simplemente me sorprendiste. ¿Qué te molesto?-esperaba saber lo que le molestaba.

-No nada, me golpeé con la pata de la mesa. Estoy descalzo, así que me dolío como no tienes idea.-se mordió el labio.-No esperaba que escucharas ese lenguaje, perdóname.-

-Tranquilo, no hay problema. ¿Estás bien?-

-Si.-

-¿Quieres algo de comer?-le beso la mejilla.-Yo muero de hambre.-

-Ten.-le ofreció un plato con unas quesadillas.-Las hice hace poco, pensaba que seguirías en clases.-

-Rico.-tomó una rápidamente.-¿Por qué lo pensaate? Van a dar las 7.-

-¿A si?-volteó a ver hacia la ventana.-a…tienes razón. Lo siento. He estado dormitando todo el día, no soy conciente de la hora.-

-Bobo.-se apoyo en su brazo.-Debes de estar demasiado cansado. ¿Dormiste al llegar?-

-Bastante parece que dormi por lo menos cuatro horas, creo. Caí rendido.-bostezo apoyando su cabeza contra la suya.-Me podría volver a dormir.-

-Yo igual, pero debo estudiar.-se volvío a sentar correctamente.-Ve a dormir un poco más.-

-No quiero dejarte sola.-

-Te quedarías dormido de todas formas. Tranquilo no planeo movere de aqui. Ve a dormir.-

-Hmp. Que necia eres. Cualquier cosa que necesites avisame.-se puso de pie y fue rápidamente a su habitación.

Sonrió al verlo irse arrastrando los pies, se preguntaba quien de los dos estaba mas cansado. Lo había visto batallar con sus maquetas y sus láminas; le hubiera gustado ayudarlo pero era algo torpe con lo que era manualidades y dibujos. Fue rápidamente a su habitación por su mochila y volvió a la sala ya que si decidia estudiar en su alcoba sabia que volvería a quedarse dormida. Saco sus libretas y los libros que tenía en ella, suspiro, sería una larga noche.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15**

**Buenas noches lectores, ofresco una disculpa por la tardanza del capítulo, he tenido algunos bloqueos de inspiración. El capítulo tiene algo de lemon, no es lo que esperaba pero no quería dejarlos sin actualización hasta que me regresara por completo la inspiración. Espero que lo disfruten. **

Por fin podian respirar con tranquilidad, habían terminado las semanas de examenes y sentían que la presión que habían tenido se iba disipando poco a poco. La pareja estaba en su sala viendo la televisión; Sasuke estaba sentado con ella en su regaso teniendo las piernas cruzadas a lo largo del sofá. Estaban demasiado cómodos como para prepararse algo de comer, por lo que los dos intentaban controlar sus estómagos, para que guardara silencio. Sasuke jugaba con aquel largo cabello enrollandolo entre sus dedos, logrando acariciarle la espalda cuando tomaba un nuevo mechón. Al acabar el programa que estaban viendo Sasuke llamo su atención mordiéndole jugetonamente el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¿En que tanto piensas?-dijo enterrando la cara en su cuello.

-Sasuke, no hagas eso, me haces cosquillas.-

-¿Qué no haga que? No estoy haciendo nada.-

-Si lo haces, me estas haciendo cosquillas.-se movió un poco para alejarlo un poco.-¿Tienes hambre?-

-Algo, pero no te me cambies el tema. ¿Qué tanto ronda por tu cabezilla?-

-Nada…-se puso rápidamente de pie para irse a la cocina.-Ire a ver que comeremos. -

Suspiro al verla así, algo la tenía o preocupada o queria decirle algo y no sabía como. La siguio a la cocina viendola sacaba algunas cosas de la alacena y del frigorífico, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, ya que no tenía ni idea de que era lo que sacaba y para su poca imaginaicon en el arte culinario no tenía idea de que podría hacer con eso. Con cuidado de no asustarla se acerco a ella para poder abrazarla con suma ternura. Sakura se mordió el labio al sentirlo junto a ella. Se dio la vuelta para verlo, estudio su mirada viendo que estaba muy preocupado. Le tomo la cara suavemente intentando despejar esa preocupación de su rostro. Se puso de puntitas para lograr besarlo, le costo trabajo hacer que le correspondiera. Deslizo sus manos por debajo de su camisa recorriendole suavemente la columna vertebral, haciendo que ahogara un gruñido.

-Sakura…-hablo entre besos.-no quieras distraerme.-apretó su cadera.

-No te estoy distrayendo.-subio mas su prenda.-Jamás haría eso.-bajo sus labios hacia su cuello.

-Luego me dices que soy yo el que provoca las cosas.-le ayudo a quitarsela.-No te vas a escapar de esta.-

-¿Y si no quiero escapar?-

-Dios, como me encantas.-

La tomo en brazos rápidamente causando que riera mientras seguía repartiendo besos sobre su cuello y su hombro. Sasuke intentaba ahogar sus gruñidos antes de llegar a su habitación. La puso en el suelo suavemente para acariciarle el rostro, se recordaba que debia de serguir insistiendo sobre lo que le ocurría. Con lentitud tormentosa para los dos le desabrochola blusa dandose un deleite con esa tentación que se abría paso conforme terminaba con esa prenda. La apego de nuevo a él, contorneando con sus manos sus hermosas curvas. Con suma delicadeza la acosto para ponerse a su lado. Empezo a jugar con ese abdomen suave y plano, sintió como se movía arceando la espalda respondiendo agradablemente a sus caricias. Empezo a acompañar sus caricias con besos haciendo que se retorciera un poco más. Estaban tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta que alguien llamaba a la puerta hasta que el sonido se hizo insistente y molesto. Bufo sobre su piel mientras se ponía de pie para ver que demonios ocurría y quien los estaba molestando. Abrió la puerta poniendose de peor humor al ver quien estaba del otro lado.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-se recargo en su puerta.

-¿Esta Sakura?-dijo pareciendo molesto por como lo había recibido.

-¿Para que la quieres ver? Es fin de semana.-

-Habíamos quedado en que ibamos a ir a bailar con algunos compañeros. ¿No te dijo?-sonrió descaradamente.

-A ver este…Sasori ¿no?-respiro profundamente.-Si me dijo, pero no sabe a que hora estará lista. Les marcara cuando vaya para alla.-

-Perfecto, entonces nos vemos al rato. ¿Iras no?-

-Por supuesto.-

Lo vio alejarse por el pasillo, antes de bufar y entrar de nuevo al departamento, ¿qué demonios le ocurria a ese sujeto? Regreso a su alcoba olvidándose de todo lo que había ocurrido segundos antes, tenerla justo como la había dejado, solo para él era lo mas parecido al paraíso que podía llegar a estar. Volvío a colocarse a su lado siguiendo con su tarea por su cuello y hombros, beso delicadamente el inicio de sus pechos que deja al descubierto su sotén, mientras aprovechaba para desabrocharlo deshaciendose de el inmediatamente. Con cuidado y delicadeza, como si de una flor se tratara se acosto para ponerla encima de él para poder admirarla. Se alzo un poco para verlo totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos, parecía molesto e incómodo. Subió un poco para poder verlo a los ojos, quería tener tod su atención.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke, quien estaba en la puerta?-le acaricio la mejilla.

-Nada amor, y no era nadie importante. ¿Me dirás que es lo que ronda en tu cabeza?-le intento sonreir.

-Sasuke…te conosco, ¿quién llamo a la puerta?-

-…Sasori.-

-¿Qué quería?-estaba extrañada, nunca le había dicho en que departamento vivía, se sintio realmente incómoda.

-Dijo que habían quedado de ir a bailar hoy junto con unos compañeros.-

-…-

-¿Por eso estabas así? ¿Quieres salir con tus compañeros?-

-No bueno…se me antoja pero…-fruncio en ceño.-yo no le dije que si iríamos, les dije que teníamos planes.-

-¿Enserio? ¿Quieres ir?-jugo con el borde de sus pantalones cortos.

-Me gustaría ir, pero no a bailar, me gustaría mas ir a pasear al centeo, conocer un poco más la cuidad.-

-¿Quieres que vayamos?-

-Mmmmm…no…estoy mejor aquí contigo.-le dio un pequeño lametón en en la barbilla.

-Estas hecha una fiera hoy. ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi timida Sakura?-

-Todo es tu culpa.-con lentitud acerco sus manos a aquellos vaqueros.-Siempre tienes algo que decir que me ponía nerviosa, ahora me rió por ellos.-

Sonrio para volver a tenerla debajo de él, con mucho cuidado y ternura del mundo volvieron a demostrarse fisicamente tu amor, tomandose el tiempo necesario para ello. Enrollo sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Sasuke uniendose mucho mas de lo que ya estan; le besaba la mejilla sintiendo como él aumentaba el ritmo de su va y ven mientras le susurraba lo mucho que la quería. Ahogaron un gemido al sentir como llegaban al extásis del placer. Volvió a rodar saliendo de ella para que usara su pecho como almohada. Seguían con sus respiraciones entrecortadas intentando regularlas. Le acomodo el cabello que se le habían pegado a la frente.

-¿Quieres que salgamos a divertirnos en la noche?-acaricio suavemente su espalda.

-¿No te molesta?-

-Me molesto más que tu amigo llegara a interrumpirnos. Y un poco más el que no me lo hayas dicho antes. Ya te he dicho que me digas lo que quieras ser conmigo o con tus amigos.-

-Se me había olvidado.-

-¿Entonces que era?-

-…la verdad…extraño a mis padres. Me ha costado trabajo hablar con ellos, cuando termino de estudiar ya es bastante tarde para marcarles.-

-¿Quieres ir a verlos? Podemos ir el próximo fin de semana. El viernes despúes de tus clases salimos para allá, y regresamos el domingo por la tarde.-jugo con su nariz.-Pasas los días con nuestras familias. Sería bueno que viera a mi madre, necesito tranquilizarla de que no he subido o bajado de peso.-

-¿Harías eso por mi?-se envolvío en la sabana para sentarse.

-Por ti, haría hasta lo imposible para verte sonreír como siempre.-la veía divertido.

-Sasuke…gracias.-se lanzo sobre él aplastandolo

-Uy.-rió.-Durmamos un poco amor…luego saldremos a divertirnos.- Se acurrucaron uno junto al otro dejandose llevar al reino de Morfeo.

…

Despertaron al mismo tiempo riendo al verse, Sasuke le dio un suave beso para tomar su ropa interior dirigiendose al baño para darle la privacidad que siempre le daba. Sakura en cambio, se estiro mientras veía como él se perdía en el cuarto de baño. Estaba sumamente feliz, no podía pedir un novio tan lindo y perfecto para ella. Se enrollo en la sabana para irse a su habitación, le tomo tiempo saber que podia usar para salir; así que se decidio por lo mas sencillo. Tomo un rápido bañoy al salir totalmente lista vio que tenía una llamada perdida. Con algo de curiosidad, vio que había sido Sasori y decidio dejarlo ahí, estaba bastante molesta por lo que había hacho, luego hablaría con él. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo sintiendose bien con la forma en la que se veía. Salió de la habitación yendo directamente a la cocina y recoger un poco el desastre que había causado y preparaba unos emparedados, algo sencillo perou quería comer; moría de hambre no habían desayunando y por la hora estaban a punto de cenar. Los puso en un plato y fue a buscar a Sasuke. Llamo a puerta y la abrió lentamente para verlo sentado en su escritorio jugando con el celular, parecía algo absorto en sus pensamientos ya que no se había inmutado de que había entrado. Lo abrazo del cuello sorprendiéndolo haciendo que saltara de su asiento.

-Amor, me asustaste.-le tomo la cara para besarla.

-Perdón cielo. ¿Quieres un emparedado?-tomó el plato que había dejado a un lado.-Te hice uno de todos modos, es que me estoy muriendo de hambre.-

-Gracias. Se me antojo.-

-Te quiero.-

-Yo más.-tomó uno de los emparedados.-¿A dónde quieres salir? ¿Quieres que vayamos con tus amigos?-no se le antojaba estar con ellos pero si eso la hacía feliz se aguantaría.

-Te parece si vamos a caminar, no se me antoja salir con ellos; quiero que estemos los dos solos, hace tiempo que no tenemos una cita. Se supone que el centro de la cuidad no esta tan lejos.-

-Me parece, vamos en el automóvil. Tampoco debemos de llegar tan tarde, ambos seguimos bastante cansados por las últimas semanas.-le tomó la mano, acariciándosela suavemente.

-Algo.-jalo su silla para tenerlo de frente.

-Bueno terminemos de comer y salimos de inmediato.-

La tomo de la cintura para sentarla de nuevo en su regaso, ambos sonrieron mientras disfrutaron de su comida. Estaban muy comodos mientras charlaban de cosas sin importancia o simplemente tonterías. Al terminar salieron juntos cerrando el departamento. Caminaron rápidamente al estacionamiento para meterse al vehículo desde que habían llegado no lo habían utilizado por lo que estaban algo pendientes de que necesitara algo de gasolina u otra cosa. Encendieron el vehículo aliviandose de que tuviera los medidores a la perfección, salieron del estacionamiento dirigiéndose al centro. Se tardaron un poco ya que no sabían a la perfección como llegar, pero de todos modos llegaron a buena hora. Caminaron por las calles abrazados viendo como si fueran los únicos en el lugar, se estaban divirtiendo viendo a los demás lo imitaban, parecía que todas las parejas habían decidido ir a pasear. Entraron a algunas tiendas paseándose sin comprar nada. De vez en cuando jugaban un poco, robandose algunos besos y caricias riendose todo el tiempo. Estaban tan entretenidos que no se dieron cuneta de que chocarían con un grupo de gente, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Se hicieron para atrás ofreciendo disculpas volteandolos a ver apenados, desgraciadamente ambos reconocieron a una persona que habían pensado que no volverían a ver.

-Karin.-Sasuke sintio como el alma se le iba al suelo sintiendo como su noche era arruinada por completo.

210


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 16 **

-Karin.-dijo nervioso.

-Sasuke.-dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa.-No sabía que estabas por aquí.-

-Ni yo tampoco de que estarías por aquí.-

-Me alegro de verte.-le sonrió.

-…-

-Veo que sigues con ella, seguire esperando a que te des cuenta de que no vale la pena.-se dio la vuelta para seguir con sus acompañantes.

Intento tranquilizarse para no dejar que se viera realmente perturbado. ¿Qué demonios era lo que ocurría? ¿Por qué estaba precisamente aquí? Voltee a ver rápidamente a Sakura con miedo a que se hubiera arruinado la noche. La vi con el seño fruncido mientras la veía irse. Me soltó y regreso rápidamente sobre nuestros pasos. La seguí intentando alcanzarla pero caminaba demasiado rápido, logre conseguirlo cuando daba vuelta en una de las calles donde también acelere mi paso.

-Cerezo.-le dije al tomarla suavemente del brazo.

-…-

-Sakura perdóname. No tenía idea de que estaba aquí. Por favor…no dejes que esto nos arruine la noche. Vamos cerezo.-

-Vámonos Sasuke. No me la quiero volver a topar, ya nos hizo la vida imposible el año pasado, no quiero que suceder de nuevo.-no lo volteaba a ver.

-Amor.-la tomo de la barbilla para que lo volteara a ver.-Te amo, sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti; ella solo es el pasado, fue un error que quisiera haber evitado. Daría lo que fuera por borrar eso y haberte amado a ti desde el principio. -le acaricio la mejilla.-No dejes que nos arruine de esto por favor.-

-No quiero que vuelva a hacer lo mismo, todavía no olvido cuando te beso en el salón. No quiero pasar por eso de nuevo, con ella o cualquier otra.-sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-No va a pasar, te lo juro. Yo solo te quiero a ti, de ti quiero tus besos, sonrisas, risas, caricias y sobre todo eso de ti quiero todo tu amor; de nadie más me gustaría recibirlo. Eres mi mundo Sakura, no podría ni quiero voltear a ver a otra de la forma en la que te veo a ti.-le dio un suave beso.-Eres el aire que respiro, la razón por la que mi corazón late; despierto cada día deseando poder ver tu rostro que sonrie nada mas al verme. Quiero el restro de mi vida contigo, quiero una familia a tu lado, poder verlos crecer y en nuestros últimos años recordar la forma en la que me enamore perdidamente de ti-pudo ver como soltaba una pequeña lágrima.-¿Enserio te quieres ir?-

Se limpio el rastro de aquella lágima mientras negaba con la cabeza y se impulsaba a besarlo. Estaba facinada por las palabras que le había dicho, nunca se había pensado que pudiera verlo hablar así tan lleno de amor y sinceridad. Le valió tres nabos estar en público e intensifico el beso dejándolo sorprendido mientras lo jalaba un poco para no estirarse demasiado. Sasuke se asusto un poco ya que sintió que perdía el equilibro más sonrió para dejarse llevar. La tomo de la cintura para estrecharla contra él, se relajo mientras se daba cuenta que se había salvado la noche. Sentían como eran observados por las personas que pasaban a su lado pero les valía poco lo que llegaran a pensar de ellos. Investigaría simplemente le diría a Deidara si esa pelirroja se encontraba estudiando en Todaī, aun que se le hacía algo imposible, Karin jamás se habia destacado por ser buena en los estudios. Dejaría eso a un lado lo que quería era volver a sentrarse en Sakura, no volver a pensar en la pelirosa, no nos lo merecíamos.

-Quedémonos un poquito más.-le sonrió complice antes de tomarlo de la mano y volver a caminar.-A decir verdad…tengo hambre.-

-¿Qué quieres comer princesa?-le facinaba verla así.

-Lo que sea, tengo muchisima hambre.-

Caminaron un poco hasta que encontramos un puesto de perros calientes, pudo ver como le brillaban los ojos al olerlos por lo que rápidamente ambos fueron al puesto y cada uno pidio el suyo, y siguieron caminando ahora con rumbo al automóvil mientras los disfrutaban al máximo. No había sido la noche que habían pensado pero no la cambiaban por nada del mundo. Volvieron al departamente realmente cansados, por lo que ambos iban a entrar a su respectivas habitaciónes cuando ella lo detuvo al tomarle la mano.

-¿Qué ocurre?-la volteó a ver curioso.

-¿Podríamos dormir juntos?-parecía algo apenada.-Perdon si te tomo desprevenido es solo que…sigo nerviosa por haberla visto. Quiero despertar sabiendo que sigo a tu lado. Poder sonreirte y abrazarte la noche entera mientras haces lo mismo.-su sonrojo aumentaba poco a poco.

-Claro que si, de eso no te preocupes. Vete a cambiar e ire en un momento.-

Lo soltó mientras entraba a su habitación para cambiarse por su ropa de dormir. Decidio ponerse unos pantalones deportivos y una camisa de mang corta, el otoño se hacia cada vez más proximo y la temperatura en la noche bajaba considerablemente. Se estaba cepilando el cabello cuando lo vio entrar, el la igualaba en vestimenta por lo que sospechaba que sentía el mismo frío que ella. Se acurrucaron entre las sábanas mientras la jalaba para poder abrazarla y cubrirla con suncuerpo. Sakura rió al verlo actuar tan posesivo pero sabía que era debído a lo que había ocurrido; todavía recordaba la primera discusión que ambos habían tenido por culpa de la pelirroja a pesar de todo, había sido para bien; su relación haía mejorado considerablemente haciendo que se amaran mucho mas que antes. Se me acomodo en su pecho usandolo completamente de almohada sintiendo como se hacía coquillas con su vello, no era demasiado pero era el suficiente para lograr su cosquilleo. Estuvieron hablando hasta que ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

…

Por fin era miércoles y Sakura había logrado encontrar tiempo para hablar con Sasori a solas, no habia estado bastante conforme ni cómoda con que fuera al departamento. Ambos estaban en la biblioteca por lo que sabía que no sería un gran problema. Sería muy tranquila la conversación.

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura?-dijo calmado.

-Sasori, no es por mal pero por favor no vuelvas a ir al departamento. Si quieres hablar conmigo mandame un mensaje o marcame si es que es fin de semana. Además, no quiero que le mientas a Sasuke, no quiero tener problemas con él y menos por cosas así.-

-Lo siento no sabía que tu novio fuera tan controlador.-

-No lo es, pero la forma en que le mentiste estuvo mal. Jamás les había dicho que iría con ustedes y eso me molesta. No me gusta ver a Sasuke sintiendose culpable porque creer que me aleja de mis amigos, él no hace eso, lo que quiero es pasar mi fin de semana con él.-se estaba molestando bastante.

-Lo siento no volvere a hacerlo si eso te hace feliz.-no queria que estuviera así.

-Por favor, eso era lo que quería.-salió de la biblioteca todavía algo molesta.

Sasori estaba bastante enojado por escucharla hablarle así, debía de darse cuenta de que Sasuke no era para ella. Debía de hacer algo para que se diera cuenta de ello, no podía seguir siendo tan sutil como lo había estado. Pero para ello debía de saber algo más de si competencia, debía de conocer a la perfección sus defectos, saber que era lo que le molestaba y como usarlo a su favor. Por el momento solo sabía que era lo suficientemente celoso como para saber que tenía la guardia arriba de cualquiera que se le acercara a Sakura. Otro de sus obstáculos era el simple hecho de que ella no dejaba que se acercara y el que estuviera tan a la defensiva con quien intentara acercarsele. No importa lo que le costara, pero haría lo posible por separarlos y tenerla a su lado.

…

Sasuke estaba que moría de aburrimiento, no estaba prestando atención a lo que Deidara le decía sobre su fin de semana, en la semana o eso creía que le estaba diciendo; mas que nada estaba pensando en lo que había pasado en su fin de semana, seguía con esa duda por lo que no se estaba encontrando nada cómodo después de esos días. Sergía con algo de inquietud de si solo había pasado el fin de semana alla o estaba estudiando cerca. Estaba tan concentrado en eso sin prestarle atencion que Deidara se dio cuenta después de que le preguntara algo.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-Deidara le dio un suave golpe en el hombro para que le pusiera atención.

-¿Qué? A lo siento, no te escuche.-volvio a acomodarse en su lugar.ñ

-Se noto.-se rió.-¿Qué es lo que te molesta?-

-Nada, es solo… algunas cosas que pasaron hace años.-no tomo importancia.-Deja eso a un lado, ¿qué me habías dicho?-

-…-entecerro los ojos intentando oir entre líneas lo que le había dicho.-¿Qué si puedes ayudarme por favor a que Kaede salga conmigo?-

-¿Se lo has preguntado?-

-Si, pero digamos que ha oido de que soy bastante mujeriego, no lo niego pero eso era antes. Hay algo en ella, no sé, pero siento que necesito verla todos los días para que todo se vuelva perfecto. La veo sonreir y siento que se todo se ilumina. No sé, al haberla conocido me he dado cuenta que quiero cambiar y hacerla feliz.-

-Estas perdidamente enamorado.-sonrió divertido.-Eso esta bien, Kaede es muy guapa y se ve que es sumamente linda. Pero, a decir verdad no tengo idea de como quieres que te ayude.-

-Necesitaría que Sakura nos ayude por igual. Ella la conoce mejor y debe de tener alguna idea.-

-…-

-Por favor, necesito verla cada vez más, ya no me conformo con verla unos minutos por día.-parecía bastante desesperado.-Nunca había querido estar con alguien de forma seria, te juro que no quiero que sea un juego, no haría nada para lastimarla.-

-Te pego duro el amor.-estaba bastante sorprendido.-Mira ahí viene Sakura, porque no le dices, ella tendrá alguna idea sobre eso.-sonrio al verla caminar por los pasillos de la facultad.-¿A que se debe esta hermosa sorpresa?-la abrazo dejando a la mayoría de los que estaban a su alrededor impresionados por ver su cambio de actitud.

-¿No puedo venir a visitar a mi novio?-le hizo un puchero divertido, para jugar con el cierre de su chamarra.

-Claro que si princesa. Por cierto, Deidara quiere pedirte algo.-

-¿A si?-se vio la vuelta para voltear a ver al rubio.-¿En que puedo ayudarte?-

-Yo…esto…es que…-se puso nervioso al instante.

-Dice que si le podemos ayudar a que Kaede acepte salir con él.-Sasuke interfirio antes de que balbuceara más.-Le llama demasiado la atención.-

-Wooow, ¿enserio?-parecía emocionada.

-A…yo…si.-empezo a sonrojarse.

-Que bien, pero…creo que sera algo complicado. No pudo decirte porque pero digamos que va a necesitar tiempo y que vea que vas enserio, ella no quiere juegos ni relaciones por conveniencias.-se quedo pensativa.

-Te prometo que no lo es, quiero estar con ella y hacerla completamente feliz.-

-Dejame ver si se me ocurre algo, pero mientras tanto…¿por qué no comen hoy con nosotros? Podemos pedir pizza y ver unas películas. Digo, de nuestra parte no tenemos gran cosa que hacer, ¿no se ustedes?-

-No, no tenemos nada que hacer. -parecía emocionado.-Por cierto no es por nada pero, ¿no tienen clases ahora?-

-No, nuestro doctor fue a una congreso, así que tenemos la semana libre de esa materia.-parecia divertida.

-Que envidia. Por cierto, ¿por qué Kaede no esta contigo?-se sonrojo un poco.

-Dijo que iría a su departamento. Se sentía bastante mal por lo que la acompañe y me vine para acá. Yo pensaba que seguían en clases.-volteo a ver a Sasuke que parecia divertirse con su rosada cabellara peinandola con los dedos.

-Se supone pero el profesor llega bastante tarde o a veces ni llega y manda las paginas que debemos leer.-le beso la mejilla.- Y me encanta la idea de invitarlos a comer. ¿Qué opinas Deidara? Podría tomar la posiblidad de conocerla un poco mejor.-

-Me encanta la idea.-se veía mas nervioso de lo que intentaba aparentar.-Bueno los dejo solos ya me aproveche demasiado de tu tiempo juntos. Te veo en el salón Sasuke.-y sin más rápidamente se fue al salón.

Lo vieron irse divertidos, con el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerlo no lo habían visto tan nervioso como para dejar sus chistes a un lado. Ambos estuvieron hablando un poco sintiéndose cada vez más observados y no era de más, ninguno de la facultad lo había visto tan familiarizado con alguien más además de que se mostrara realmente tierno con alguien. La vio algo seria por lo que volvio a darle la vuelta y le levanto el rosteo viendo que estaba en lo correcto, tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y parecía molesta.

-¿Qué tienes?-

-No me gusta como te miran las demás, tu eres mio.-se le colgo dándole a notar todos sus celos.

-Tranquila, nadie es más linda que tú.-coloco sus mano en sus mejillas.-Yo solo te quiero a ti, las demás solo estan celosos porque eres a la única a la que le pongo atención. Me intentan coquetear a veces y como las ignoro se enojan bastante; por lo que ahora al verte estan peor.-le dio un beso bastante coqueto.

-Envidiosas.-le sonrio para abrazarlo todavía mas viendo como las demás la veían enfadada.-Tu eres solo mío. ¿Te veo en el departamento más tarde?-

-Claro que si. Te quiero.-le beso la nariz.

-Yo más.-cada uno tomo su camino y siguieron con su horario.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 17**

-Pero me siento mal Sakura.-Kaede se negaba a salir de su departamento.

-Vamos sera divertido, prometo que te vas a sentir mucho mejor.-no dejaría de insistir.

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros sera divertido. Escogeras las películas.-

-¿Si me siento peor que ahora me dejaras ir a casa?-sabía que no se podría zafar de esa.

-Si, lo prometo.-sonrio de oreja a oreja.

-Esta bien vamos.-estaba fastidiada.-Dejame que me cambie, no saldré en pijama.-

-De acuerdo te espero afuera.-

Le había costado demasiado trabajo convencerla como para haberse cansado lo suficiente para irse directo a la cama, pero haría lo que fuera por ver a su amiga de nuevo feliz en vez de verla con la mirada apagada cada vez que ella estaba con Sasuke. A pesar de todo sentía que podían lograrlo, además de que sentía la historía muy conocida; de una forma u otra le recordaba a su relación, uno que había sido herido a tal grado que no quería volver a creer de nuevo en el amor, y por otro lado estaba el que quería ser la persona que sanara aquel corazón aunque no supiera el motivo de esa desición. Kaede salió con unos vaqueros y una sudadera enorme y unos deportivos. Caminaron rápidamente hasta el otro condomino que si quedaba bastante lejos. Le pregunto como se sentía y le dijo que quería recostarse un poco para descansar, así que rápidamente subieron al departamento y entraron. Vieron a Sasuke en el pasillo parecía algo nervioso pero al verlas parecio calmarse.

-Amor.-le dio un suave beso.-¿Ya pidieron la comida?-sintió como la abrazo.

-Ya corazón, ¿Kaede como estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?-solto a Sakura para saludarla debidamente.

-Gracias Sasuke, estoy bien.-sonrió.-No es nada es simplemente un leve resfriado.-

-Tenemos algunos antibióticos por si quieres.-

-Gracias pero ya tome algo, solo espero a que me haga efecto.-

-¿Estás segura?-parecía preocupado.-Si quieres ve a la sala, nosostros vamos en un momento.-

-Gracias.-se adentro al departamento.

Entro a la sala y se sorprendió al ver a Deidara; estaba bastante inquieta a su lado. La había estado invitando a tomar un café o ir por un helado y simpre intentava rechazarlo con sutiles indirectas de que no estaba interesada por el momento volver a salir con alguien. Todavía seguía dolida por lo de su ex como para vovler a pasar por lo mismo una vez más, había estado escuchando algo de la reputación que Deidara tenía a pesar de ser el primer semestre era suficiente como para no querer arriesgarse. No quería volver a ser engañada de esa forma tan baja. Mantendría distancia por mas trabajo que le costara, no se dejaria engañar, no de nuevo.

-Hola.-dijo con una sonrisa al verla.

-Hola.-se sento lejos de él.

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien gracias, ¿tú?-

-Bien.-pareció cada vez mas apagado.

Se le quedo observando con discreción, intentando encontrar como demonios podía acercarsele, romper esa coraza que había creado a su alrededor. La vió acurrucarse en su lado del sillón mientras cerraba los ojos, parecía sentirse bastante mal. Se puso de pie para ir a la cocina en donde Sasuke y Sakura parecían entretenidos hablando un poco.

-¿Qué sucede Dei?-Sakua lo vio sonriente.

-No creo que esto funcione, estaba bastante rehacia con acercarme s ella. Me cuesta trabajo romper su coraza.-

-Dale tiempo. No va a ser sencillo acercarse, pero no pierdas la esperanza. Hazlo poco a poco, por lo menos por ahora se su amigo.-

-Pero ni en eso parece estar interesada. Parece que quiere que nadie se le acerque, nadie del sexo masculino.-

-Dale tiempo.-intento consolarlo un poco.-Mira porque no le llevas un vaso de agua y unas palomitas; no se si ya comió algo y eso me tiene algo preocupada.-

-Esta bien.-tomo dichas cosas y volvió a irse a la sala.

Ambos lo vieron irse algo tristes, se veía que se sentía muy mal por no poder acercarsele lo suficiente como para ganarse su cariño. Sería bastante complicado además de que Deidara y su reputación no ayudaba demasiado. Se oyo el timbre haciendo que ambos salieran a atender, tomaron la comida y fueron directamente a la sala donde vieron a Kaede totalmente acurrucada en el sofá mientras temblaba un poco, Sakura fue rápido por una manta y se la coloco sorpendiéndola un poco.

-¿Estás bien?-le sonrio cariñosamente.

-Si, solo tengo frío; crees que podrías darme algo caliente para tomar.-se acurruco más.

-Si, seguro. ¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Puedes hacer un té?-se sentía apenada.-A decir verdad, no quiero ser molestia.-

-No es molestia.-fue rápidamente a la cocina para hacerle su té.

Sasuke le ofreció una rebanada de pizza que la acepto gustosa y volvió a su posición original para empezar a comer. Igualmente le dio a Deidara una rebanada mientras les preguntaban que les antojaría ver. Estuvieron discutieron un rato hasta que Sakura regreso con una taza para darsela a Kaede y sentarse a lado de Sasuke. Pusieron una película de comedia romántica y pasaron el día divirtiendose lo que podian. Deidara se fue terminando de ver la tercera película, Sasuke lo había acompañado y estaba preocupado al verlo con la mirada apagada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-se sentía mal por él, le había costado trabajo sacarle conversación a Kaede.

-No es nada, es solo que…-respiro profundamente.-no creeo que funcione, parece que no esta para nada interesada. Además verla asi de enferma me dejo preocupado.-

-Hey, es la primera batalla; no todo esta perdido. Dale tiempo.-intento apoyarlo lo más que podía.

-Gracias.-se veía derrotado.-Asegurense de que se quede llegue bien a su departamento.-

Lo vio irse decaído, cosa que le molesto demasiado; no sabía lo que había pasado a Kaede y haría todo lo posible para ayudarlo a ganarse su corazón. Volvió a entrar al departamento y vio a ambas mujeres discutian así que entro para calma las cosas.

-Ya debería irme, los he estado molestando demasiado.-intento ponerse de pie pero perdio el equilibrio.

-Kaede creo que sería mejor que te quedes aquí. Tu departamento esta muy lejos y vives sola; podrías llegar a necesitar algo.-se preocupaba mucho por ella.-Parece que se te ha subido la temperatura.-

-No se preocupen, voy a estar bien.-les sonrio.-No esta tan lejos como se ve.-

-Será mejor que te quedes, insistimos.-apoyo a su novia.

-No quiero molestar.-se sentía avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, duerme en mi habitación. Y cualquier cosa, solo estaríamos al otro lado del pasillo.-le tomo la mano.-Prefierimos que estes aquí por cualquier cosa. Me sentiría muy mal si te pase algo.-

-Muchas gracias, pero enserio no quiero molestar.-siguió intentando salir del departamento.

-No incomódas.-Sasuke se apoyo en el brazo del sillón.-Es mejor que estés acompañada por si te sientes peor o necesites cualquier cosa.-

-No quiero molestar.-se avergonzaba cada vez más.

-No lo haces, vente.-Sakura la jaló para ir directamente a su habitación.-Eres un poco más delgada que yo pero creo que no deberías de tener problemas con la ropa.-

-Muchas gracias Sakura, enserio.-

-No te preocupes.-entraron a la habitación y la sento en la cama para sacar unas prendas para dormir.-Son bastante abrigadores, no se si te acomoden.-

-Muchas gracias a los dos, son muy amables y generosos.-tomo la ropa.

-No hay de que, y enserio, cualquier cosa estamos del otro lado del pasillo, llama a la puerta y uno de los dos saldra de inmediato.-le sonrió.-¿Necesitas algo, o quieres algo de comer?-

-No gracias, creo que un buen sueño es lo úncio que me hace falta.-

-De acuerdo, te dejo para que descanses.-cerro la puerta para darle toda la privacidad posible.

Regreso por el pasillo y vio a Sasuke recogiendo el tiradero que habían dejado. Ambos se pusieron a recoger y acabaron en un dos por tres y estaban lo suficientemente cansados así que se recostaron en el sillón. La jalo para ponerla a su lado y que se recostara en su pecho. Estuvieron callados unos minutos intentando mantenerse despiertos.

-Amor… ¿crees que se puedan llegar a tener cualquier tipo de relación?- la abrazo más fuerte.

-Oye…-le tomó la cara.-¿Te preocupes por él verdad?-sonrio divertida.

-Es demasiado molesto y él y Naruto se parecen lo suficiente como para sacarme de quicio por igual. Pero eso no significa que lo estímo y el verlo así es molesto; ver a un mujeriego enamorado es digno de ver, espero que esto si lo ayude.-volteo para besarle una de sus palmas.

-Tomare eso como un si.-rió para abrazarlo del cuello teniendo que rodar para no estar incómoda.

-Algo, ¿oye podrías decirme que es lo que le ocurrio a Kaede o por lo menos una suave indirecta de ello?-

-Sasuke…no es correcto meterse en la vida de otros.-

-Solo quiero saber si puedo ayudarlo de alguna manera.-

-Mira Sasuke.-se acurruco a su lado un poco mas, si es que era posible.-Digamos que fue mas o menos lo que nos paso a nosotros, un poco peor de lo que nos paso.-

-…-decidio ya no seguir insistiendo.-Esto es grave, le va a costar bastante.-

-Solo debe darle tiempo al tiempo, dejar que la herida cierre un poco y el que ella le de la oportunidad.-

La tomo en brazos sorprendiendola de inmediato haciendola sonreir; entraron a la habitación para acostarla suavemente en la cama. Le dio un suave beso antes de irse al baño, ella rió al verlo perderse en aquella habitación y recordo que no había sacado su ropa de dormir; revolció los cajones de Sasuke hasta que encontro una camisa que le encantaba. Se acerco a la puerta para escuchar lo que su novio estaba haciendo pero fue sorprendida al abrirse la puerta haciendo que se tropezára y se detuviera tomándolo de los brazos. Sasuke la abrazo riendo mientras la estabilizaba y veía curioso como tenía su camiseta entre sus manos.

-¿Puedo preguntar sin hacerlo?-

-Olvide mi ropa de dormir.-se sonrojo.-¿Te molesta?-

-No, para nada. Lo único malo es que no tengo ningún pantalón que te quede.-empezó a salirsele una sonrisa ladina y coqueta.

-¿Y eso que?-empezo a provocarlo.

-Sakura…esta noche no es correcto.-rió.

-Ya lo sé, el que debe reprimirse eres tú.-metió la mano en su camisa, acariciandole los abdominales.-Eres tu el que inicia todo.-

-Sakura…-le tomó la mano para sacarla de donde la tenía.-la que me provoca eres tu y luego me hechas a mi la culpa. Cambiate, que te voy a estar esperando.-

Entro rápidamente al cuarto de baño, se quito la camisa y desabrocho el sostén para ponerse inmediatamente la camisa. Tomo el cuello de la camisa y aspiro el perfume que tenía todavía guardada. Termino de quitarse la ropa y doblarla. Salió con cuidado estirando la camisa, la había visto un poco mas grande pero no le cubría ni la mitad de sus muslos. Sasuke la vio y estuvo a punto de perder la mandíbula, se removio incómodo entre las sábanas mientras la veía irse rápidamente a sus cajones. Cosa que agradecía ya que el haberla visto así sabía que no podría mantenerse quieto.

-Sabes…-dijo cuando la vio ponerse uno de los pantalones cortos que tenía y le hacía un nudo.-Si te hubieras quedado con la camiseta hubiera estado perfecto.-

-Claro que no Sasuke…no me ibas a dejar dormir.-se dio la vuelta.-Vi como me volteaste a ver.-

-Eso es mentira.-puso cara de niño bueno.-Yo me comporto como todo un angelito.-intento aguantarse la risa.

-¿Niño bueno?-se subió a horcadas sobre él.-Más bien eres un niño muy travieso.-

-No es cierto.-trato lo más que pudo mantenerse quiero.-Yo me porto bien.-

-Eso espero. Buenas noches.-le sonrio para besarlo con ternura y acostarse a su lado.

Respiro profundamente como para tranquilizarse de tenerla de esa manera a su lado por lo que apreto los puños y la imito rodeandole la cintura con el brazo para poder amoldarla a su cuerpo. Le costo trabajo dormir, recurría una y otra vez a aquel recuerdo que había dejado atrás, por más que intentaba; esa horrible pesadilla volvía una y otra vez; el engaño de Karin se repetia como una película barata solamente que en alguna de las repeticiones era Sakura la que le decía esas horribles palabras. Se removió incómodo sobre la cama. Sakura lo oyo balbucear sin sentido por lo que se sento, se puso nerviosa al verlo así por lo que emepezó a moverlo y a llamarlo suavemente. Le costo trabajo que abriera los ojos pero al hacerlo parecía realemnte agitado con bastante sudor en la frente.

-¿Qué paso?-se sentó para limpiarse el sudor con el brazo.

-No tengo idea Sasuke, parecía que tenías una pesasilla, no dejabas de balbucear varias cosas y te movías demasiado.-le tomo la cara para intentar calmarlo.-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?-

-Estoy bien princesa, solo por favor abrazame y quedate a mi lado.-se apoyo en su pecho para saber que había despertado.

-¿Estás seguro?-le acaricio la cabellera para consolarlo.-Te vi muy mortificado.-

-Claro Sakura…fue solo un mal sueño. Lamento haberte asustado, no era mi intensión.-

-¿Seguro? Estas muy pálido.-

-Si, volvamos a dormir.-volvio a acurrucarlos sobre la cama intentando que se mantuviera tranquila.-Disculpame.-

Rápidamente la escucho vovler a dormir por lo que Sasuke aprovecho para admirarla y acariciar su rostro con cuidado como si pudiera desvanecerse. La volvió a abrazar sintiendose protegido y seguro a su lado.

-Se que no me harás lo mismo, tu no eres capaz de hacerme eso. Fue solamente una pesadilla. Todo es culpa de Karin, todo es su culpa.-penso antes de vovler a dormirse.


End file.
